Ghosts
by TheYellowRose
Summary: Sue Ellen comes home to Dallas.
1. Ghosts, Chapter 1

Posted: March 10, 2005

Sue Ellen comes home to Dallas.

* * *

Ghosts 

Chapter 1

The flight attendant asked her, "Is everything all right, Ma'am?" Immense hazel eyes blankly stared at the attendant, then blinked. "Yes," she replied, "I just haven't been home for a while." Home. There was a word with so many memories associated with itso many memories. How amazing that her life had come full-circle and she was, indeed home in Dallas, Texas. Sue Ellen had returned.

It had been almost two years since she had filed for divorce from Don Lockwood. They had grown apart and their need for each other had changed. It was an amicable divorce, no lawyers, no struggles, simply a mediator who quickly walked them through the signing of the papers. Case closed. Years ago, the thought of a divorce would have sent her straight to a bottle of Vodka. Not now, this was a "new" Sue Ellen.

She was still a stunning woman. The former Miss Texas had legs that could stop midday traffic. She could effortlessly leave men breathless when she entered a room. She had even become quite a successful business woman. She could hold her own in board meetings and had learned to work the stock market the way a sculptor works with clay.

That was yesterday, today was different. It even felt different. She was apprehensive about who might be meeting her at the airport, as she got off of the plane. She knew that John Ross would be there. She had allowed him to stay with his father, J.R. Ewing at Southfork while she finalized everything in London. She didn't realize how much she had missed her son until that very moment.

Blinking back a tear, she slowly walked through the crowded jetwalk. A smile lit up her face when she saw John Ross holding up a sign that read, "EWING." He was wearing some black cowboy boots, a Stetson and a dark gray suit. She thought, how handsome he looked right at that moment. Sue Ellen leaned over to hug John Ross. He even allowed her to kiss him. How mature he had become. He was much taller than she remembered but the twinkle in his blue eyes was the same, and it was the most beautiful sight she had seen in a while, he looked so much like . . .

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unmistakable Texas drawl. "Hello, Darlin'."

J.R. Ewing had the audacity to pat her on her butt. She whirled on him with a clenched fist. The look of absolute terror in J.R.'s eyes caused her to burst into laughter. The exchange was lost on John Ross. He was basking in the moment. His Mamma and Daddy were back together, at last.

"Hell, Darlin'," "I thought you were gonna deck me in front of all of these people." J.R. reached out to give Sue Ellen a more appropriate 'welcome home' kiss on the cheek. She bristled as she felt his breath on her cheek. Sue Ellen Lockwood had been in several relationships with some very powerful men, but none had the ability to cause her to react the way J.R. Ewing could. He still had that power over her. "Damn him," she mused to herself.

It had been almost a year since she had last seen J.R. "How dare he show up to meet her looking so distinguished and still so damn attractive," She thought. "How are you, J.R.?", she asked. "Well, hell, sugar, I'm much better now." She knew immediately from the glint in his eyes that he was flirting with her, again. She could always tell. When J.R. flirted, one corner of his mouth would lift slightly higher than the other when he smiled. Sue Ellen cursed him under her breath. She needed a change of tone and fast. Thank God for John Ross. She put her arm around her son's shoulder and leaned her head into his as they walked the concourse to the limousine awaiting them.

As they sat down in the limousine, John Ross asked his mother where she would be staying while in Dallas. Sue Ellen replied, "I'll be staying at the Hyatt Regency, until my Real Estate agent finds what I'm looking for." "Nonsense," J.R interrupted. "There's plenty of room at Southfork." "We already had Teresa prepare your old bedroom for you." Sue Ellen was about to object when she saw the look of joy on the face of her son. She had seen John Ross smile when they lived in London, but not like this. He had a beautiful smile and it melted any resolve she might have had to refuse her son or J.R., for that matter.

What harm could there be in going back to Southfork Ranch for a few days until more suitable living arrangements could be made? Plenty. She and J.R were both single now and if she was feeling this vulnerable while was he was staring at her from across the Ewing limousine, there would be no hope for her once she was back at Southfork.

J.R. Ewing was many things; he was a liar, a cheat, and he could be a manipulative bastard when he wanted to be, but there was no mistaking the fact that he was a Ewing through and through; and he loved living at Southfork. She had loved living there, too. There were memories that she wished time and tide could erase, but there was one memory that no one could ever take away from her and that was how she felt about the good times she and J.R. had shared as husband and wife. She felt her face flush with embarrassment at the thought of some of those memories.

John Ross smiled as the limousine careened down the driveway of the ranch. J.R. said, "Welcome back, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen graciously said, "Thank You, J.R.," "It truly does feel good to be back in Dallas." The driver opened the door for Sue Ellen. J.R. took her hand as she stepped out of the limousine. The touch of his warm hand on her hand was almost too much for her to take. She anxiously looked around for an escape, only to see John Ross helping the driver take her luggage into the house.

Turning back around, she found herself face to face with J.R. The look on his face was unlike any she had seen in years and it frightened her. A quick intake of breath restored her nerves, allowing her to break the silence and speak. "Where is everyone, J.R.?" "Well, Bobby and Christopher are off on a fishin' trip and Mamma and Clayton are in San Angelo," "So, it's just you and me and John Ross, the way I've always said it should be." She smiled, in spite of herself because she knew this was quite possibly the most honest thing J.R. had _ever_ said to her.

The smell of the flowers from Miss Ellie's garden filled her senses and lifted her spirits. As she stood, taking in the scenery Southfork had to offer her, she was keenly aware of how much better she felt simply being back in Dallas. J.R gazed at her longingly as the afternoon breeze caused her hair to cover her face. God help him, she was still so beautiful. Her hair was shoulder-length and was streaked blond. "She had become such a striking beauty, a force to be reckoned with, that was for damn sure," he thought. She was a force to reckon with in the business community, as well. Stories printed about her in European newspapers had been reprinted in the business papers here in the States.

"Business is business, and getting reacquainted with this woman is somethin' else, entirely." he chuckled to himself, "This moment and the next few days are an opportunity I've waited years for."

Sue Ellen shivered as the change in the breeze signaled the evening Sun. J.R. invited her to go into the house and get settled in. They entered the house through the kitchen. Sue Ellen looked around. She had spent many moments in this room mulling over her relationship with J.R. Emotions once again welled up inside her and she had to choke back the lump steadily rising in her throat. She coughed in an effort to gain composure. J.R. asked, "Are you okay, Sweetheart?" He had called her that on several occasions, but none had moved her the way hearing it now did. As J.R. stood behind her offering support, she gasped for air as she felt his hands on her shoulders. Such heat, such an intense heat no one had made her feel like this in years. Why this man? Why now?

Sue Ellen continued to walk through the kitchen. Her legs were trembling and so were her hands, but she was still moving. Still trying to escape the heat from his touch searing her skin through the fabric of her jacket. J.R. lowered his hand to the small of her back at they walked upstairs. John Ross stood at the top of the stairs with a bouquet of yellow roses he bought for his Mamma. Sue Ellen once again found herself fighting back emotion. She accepted the bouquet and hugged her son. She must have hugged him a little too tightly because he said, "Mom, you're hugging me too tight. I can't breathe."

"Thank You, God for this boy," she thought; "Once again he has lightened my mood." Sue Ellen walked into her bedroom. A room she used to sleep in, separate from J.R. Long ago she had declared their marriage to be the kind of marriage J.R. had seemed to want - an open relationship. It was her only defense against how she felt toward him when she knew he had been cheating on her. Where were those defenses now?

"Are you hungry, Darlin'," J.R. asked. "No, Thank You." "I would like to take a bath and lie down for awhile." "I had a rough flight and I'm feeling fairly tired," she replied. J.R. said, "Well, If you change your mind, let me know. John Ross and I will be downstairs." As she watched J.R. leave her room, she felt tears streaming down her perfectly made-up face. She undressed as she filled the bathtub. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. "Yep, you've still got it," she quipped, "But how long can you hold back what you're feeling about that man and how handsome he is, even after all these years?"

Sue Ellen felt her tension slowly ease as she stepped into the tub. The hot water felt luke-warm compared to the heat she felt when J.R. had touched her shoulders in the kitchen. She had to get control of herself. Years ago she swore to herself that she would never let him make her feel vulnerable to his touch. Now, here she sat reminiscing. "Stop," she chided herself. "You're just tired from the flight," she grumbled.

She closed her eyes for what seemed like an instant when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yes?" she replied. "Darlin' , I've got some fresh towels for you," J.R. said. She watched the door open and saw the look on his face as J.R. set the towels down on marble table next to the door. She heard his sharp intake of breath as he saw the water glistening on her shoulders and chest, just above the side of the bathtub. He slowly shut the door and walked over to the tub. Sue Ellen felt herself trembling as he approached. He knelt down by the side of the bathtub and started to gently rub her neck and upper back.

"Mmm," she muttered as his hands deftly worked the knotted muscles and nerves of her neck and shoulders. J.R. had some of the strongest yet gentle hands she had ever felt. No one else knew how to massage her strained muscles the way that J.R. could. J.R. lowered his hand to the side of her back as she leaned forward in the tub. With eyes closed, she let her head rest on her bent knees. J.R. found himself aroused by merely looking at her. "God, she was beautiful," he thought as he gazed at the outline of her breasts. "The years had been good to this woman. Too good." he thought.

Sue Ellen realized that his hands were almost on her hips and it frightened her. She sat up in the tub and bumped into J.R.'s nose. "If you want me to leave, just say so," he said. They both laughed at the humor of the moment. "J.R.," she said, but her words hung on the air as their faces moved together for a kiss. It was a gentle, undemanding kiss. It was perfect. Sue Ellen looked into his eyes and was reminded of the look she had seen earlier that afternoon when she stepped out of the limousine. She wasn't frightened this time. This time, the look on J.R.'s face was tender, almost angelic. J.R. cleared his throat. It was the only response he could muster. "I still love this woman," he thought. J.R. stood up and reached to the table for a towel.

He handed her the towel and turned his back to her as she stood up in the bathtub to dry herself off. "Ever the Texas gentleman," she said as she climbed out of the tub. She wrapped the towel around her torso as she reached for another towel to dry her arms and legs. "Feelin' better?" he asked. "Very much. Thank You," Sue Ellen replied."Thank you for the massage, J.R." "Now, If you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for bed," she said, "Good Night, J.R." J.R. closed the door behind him as he left the room.

Sue Ellen put on a silk cream-colored nightgown she had bought a week before leaving London. She liked the way the fabric felt against her skin. She had admired the simplicity of the design. It was elegant and comfortable at the same time. Single straps crossed over her shoulders and met in the back of the gown. She liked the way it caressed the curves of her lithe figure as she walked toward the bed. She pulled down the comforter as she climbed into the bed. She wondered if she would be able to sleep, but she fell asleep the instant she placed her head on the pillow. Sleep was a welcome respite from the day's events. Tomorrow would be here before she knew it and she could use sleep to escape the tangle of emotions she had encountered that day.

J.R. and John Ross had sandwiches and a glass of juice for supper. John Ross asked his father, "Are you glad Mom is here with us?" "I sure am, son," J.R. Replied. John Ross hugged his father and said, "Goodnight, Daddy." "'Night son," said J.R. "We'll see ya at breakfast." J.R. watched as his only son walked around the corner of the kitchen to go upstairs. J.R. stood alone in the room. He smiled as he thought about what John Ross had just asked him. He was glad that Sue Ellen was there. Southfork was a big place and it could get very lonely at times. He had been alone for far longer than he cared for. He had John Ross for company, but he needed female companionship. He _needed_ Sue Ellen. She was his equal now and that turned him on. He was even more turned-on by the fact that she had divorced her movie-producer husband and decided to move back to Dallas. "Yellow roses always bloom best in Texas," he said aloud.

J.R. made a mental note to himself to ask Sue Ellen why she divorced Don as he turned off the light in the kitchen and walked upstairs to his bedroom. "Tomorrow," he thought. "I'll ask her tomorrow."


	2. Ghosts, Chapter 2

Ghosts

Chapter 2

J.R. Ewing walked down the hallway to check on John Ross before turning in for the night. He thought about that fiasco him and John Ross had to endure when Vanessa Beaumont had him convinced that her son James was J.R.'s son. He was still trying to make it up to John Ross. Someday, he hoped that they could put all that behind them. Vanessa might have been the first woman J.R. had ever been intimate with but it was Sue Ellen Shepard, Miss Texas 1967 who stole his heart. John Ross was their son, and they had the blood and DNA tests to prove it. John Ross was the best thing to come out of his relationship with Sue Ellen.

J.R. opened the door to his son's bedroom and found John Ross sound asleep. What a day they had both had. It had taken eight years for Sue Ellen to realize that she belonged back in Texas. She belonged back at Southfork. In his wildest and most optimistic dreams, she belonged back with J.R., in his bedroom - as his wife. If only . . .

J.R. closed the door to John Ross' bedroom and walked the few, short steps to his room. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling at that moment, but there was no way he could go to sleep without a drink under his belt. Bourbon and branch ought to do the trick - heavy on the bourbon, light on the branch, he laughed to himself. He drank the only drink Jock Ewing ever thought a Texas oilman should drink, any oilman worth doing business with, at least. He couldn't wait to get back into the oil business. Ewing Oil had been taken away from J.R. by his brother, Bobby and that idiot Cliff Barnes. Daddy must be turnin' over in his grave, he thought, shaking his head. There was no way in hell that a Barnes would ever be workin' at Ewing Oil when Jock Ewing was alive.

J.R. poured himself a double from the mini bar in his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed. He was alone with his thoughts and haunted by his memories. So much had changed in his life since Jock's plane had crashed in Panama. When the courts had declared Jock Ewing dead, part of J.R died along with him. He had felt so isolated, for the first time in his life. Then Sue Ellen took John Ross with her to live with that saddle-tramp, Dusty Farlow at the Southern Cross Ranch in San Angelo. Thank God that relationship ended. Now, she had ended her marriage to that British movie producer Don Lockwood. How could he have let her get so far away from Dallas, he asked himself?

He had no one to blame but his own selfish motives for driving Sue Ellen into the arms of another man, any man. He had spent the last eight years' speculating how he could ever change the infernal will he had to be with so many different women just for the sake of intimacy. He still couldn't fathom why he was so terrified of intimacy with Sue Ellen. It wasn't the sex that frightened him, the sex was fantastic, it was the fact that she knew him better than he even knew himself. That's what terrified him. It had always terrified him, as far as he was concerned.

J.R. sat the glass of bourbon he had quickly emptied down on the night stand, next to his bed and walked out of his bedroom. He walked across the hall to Sue Ellen's bedroom. He felt giddy with the excitement he felt at knowing that she had agreed to stay at Southfork. Slowly he opened the door to her room. She looked so peaceful. She always looked peaceful when she was asleep. He gazed at her as if he were trying to make an indelible impression in his mind about every detail of her appearance, just in case she decided to leave again. He was quiet as he stood there just inside the door frame. The last thing in the world he wanted to happen was for her to wake up and find him staring at her. What would she think? What would he say to her? Would she be angry at him? Would she . . . ? He closed the door and went back to his room.

Sunlight filtered through the draperies in Sue Ellen's bedroom. Lazily, she stretched her arms above her head. She reached for her watch she had sat on the night stand the night before. She was shocked to see that it was already 10:30 in the morning. The day was almost half over, and she was barely getting out of bed. Gratefully, she felt a little relieved that she didn't have to face J.R., at least not until she could muster up the courage to do so. Sue Ellen thought that she had finally reached a point in her life when she felt that she could hold her own against her feelings toward J.R. Now, she wasn't so sure - of anything. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She hoped that the shower would alleviate some or all of the jet-lag she was sure she was fighting.

The steaming rivulets of hot water pelting her skin helped take her mind off of the emotions she had dealt with from the events of the day before. It was very thoughtful of J.R. to accompany John Ross to meet her as she got off of the plane. She thought to herself, "Were his intentions genuine, or did he have some devious, ulterior motive?" Whom was she kidding? J.R. didn't make a move without thinking about the next course of his actions. He **always** organized his actions before he made his next move. He had done this in the boardroom – and the bedroom.

Sue Ellen finished her shower and dried herself off. She put on a dress she had purchased at a market in Soho. It was a sage green crepe with side slits to allow for ease of motion when she walked. She appreciated the fact that the fabric moved with her when she moved and hung to her form in a provocative, yet an elegant manner. She always did have excellent taste in clothing. She had become familiar with fashions and fabrics as the driving force behind the continuing success of 'Valentine Lingerie.' The color of the dress helped accentuate the hazel color of her large, expressive eyes. She applied a little bit of make-up to her freshly washed face. A couple coats of mascara and some lip balm, and she was finished. She had gotten used to wearing lip balm in effort to stave off the ravages of London weather.

Sue Ellen went downstairs to pour herself a cup of coffee, hoping that the caffeine would ease the tension headache she had fought since the night before. When she lived in London, she had grown accustomed to drinking tea, but she still longed for the taste of a good cup of coffee. She found herself pleasantly surprised to discover that the dining room was empty. The aroma of the morning repast hung heavily in the air. She wasn't hungry, she was feeling out of sorts from the flight. She walked through the kitchen and looked outside through the sliding doors leading out to the patio. She opened the door, and stepped outside. She sat at the patio table, gazing out across the ranch. She wondered where everyone had "disappeared" to.

J.R. and John Ross Ewing had driven into the Dallas/Ft. Worth area to get a surprise gift for Sue Ellen. The top was down on J.R.'s Cadillac Allante' and the heat from the midday sun was already beating down on them. They parked the car in front of Tiffany and Co., just off the Dallas Parkway. The Manager of the store recognized J.R. immediately and knew an easy sell when he saw one. The Ewing name had long since been associated with money and good taste, especially when it came to jewelry. John Ross told the Manager that he was looking for a simple silver bracelet to give to his Mother, as a "Welcome Home" present. As John Ross walked away to look at the bracelets, J.R. found himself staring down at the diamond solitaires in the display case. He remembered the first engagement ring he'd ever given to Sue Ellen. It seemed like only yesterday. "Yesterday was a good day," he thought, smiling. He noticed a particular ring that caught his eye. It was a Ten-Carat V/VS-1, Radiant cut diamond, set atop a beautiful platinum band. It was absolutely flawless; much larger than the first diamond he'd given Sue Ellen. "What was he thinking," He murmured. She'd only been back in town for twenty-four hours, and he was already thinking about tomorrow. That woman could still bring out the romantic side of him, he thought.

John Ross decided on a simple, platinum cuff. It was the kind of bracelet Sue Ellen usually wore, but this one would be one she would treasure, because her son had given it to her. John Ross and his father left the store and headed back to Southfork with the gift for Sue Ellen. They were both euphoric as they drove home. J.R. found himself whistling the same old tune he used to when he was younger. John Ross asked, "Dad, are you glad that Mamma's back at Southfork?" J.R smiled and said, "Yep, son, I sure am." "It'll be nice havin' your Mamma around, again," he replied. John Ross beamed from ear to ear at the thought of his parents, back together again, even if they weren't married to each other. They were living under the same roof, and he knew that his Mamma and his Daddy had a history that often repeated itself.

Sue Ellen finished her cup of coffee, and arose from the patio table. She decided to walk around the ranch, maybe even go to the stables and look in on the horses. She was an exceptional rider, but that had been several years ago. There would be no harm in looking. She had an eye for beautiful things, including animals. She took in a deep breath and the fragrance of Miss Ellie's flower garden once again filled her senses. She closed her eyes. How she had missed this place she used to call home. She had missed a lot of things when she lived in London. "No, no, no," she chastised herself. "What's done is done," she said. It was time to stop living with the ghosts of her past and exorcize her demons. For too many years, while she was married to Don, she had fought the ever-present specter of his long-deceased wife. She could not compete with a ghost, and she knew when enough was enough. It didn't mean that she had failed, she thought. It simply meant that she had become strong enough, and smart enough to know when the time had come to let go.

She was standing by the interior fence of the ranch, just outside of the stables when J.R. and John Ross pulled into the driveway. John Ross went into the house to put the finishing touches on the gift he bought for Sue Ellen. J.R. looked around and saw Sue Ellen, standing with her back to the house. He watched as the afternoon breeze engaged the fabric of her dress. She was such a fetching woman. He recalled the very first time he had seen Sue Ellen. She walked across the stage at the 1967 Miss Texas pageant. He had been a judge and she was one of the thirty-five contestants. Blondes, brunettes, redheads - none of them could hold a candle to that woman, the same woman catching his eye at that very moment. She was his yellow rose. She used to write love letters to him and end them with 'Your Yellow Rose. God how he had loved her, he thought.

J.R. covered the distance between him and Sue Ellen and said, "'Afternoon, Darlin'." "Did you sleep well?" "Yes," she replied."How are you feelin', today, J.R," She asked. She was pleased that the conversation between them was pleasant. He could hear the sound of a Texas drawl mixed with an English accent in her voice and it made him smile. "I'm glad you are here Sue Ellen," he said. "I haven't seen John Ross this happy in years." "We drove into Dallas and he got ya' a little trinket." Sue Ellen looked at J.R. She navigated the lines of his appearance. The brim of his Stetson cast a long shadow across his face, but she knew him so well, she could see him without looking. He was still a handsome man, she thought. She tried to discern what he was thinking from the look on his face. She frequently tried to gage his thoughts by his expression. J.R. Ewing had always worn a poker face, except when he was looking at Sue Ellen. He started to speak, but his words fell short.

"Was there something you wanted to say, J.R.?" She asked. "I don't want to pressure you, Sue Ellen." "I was just wondering why you divorced that Lockwood character," J.R said. Sue Ellen sighed and defensively barked, "Not that it's any of your concern, J.R., some marriages simply do not work out." "Now, Darlin', I didn't want to upset you," "I was merely trying to help you ease some of the tension I could feel you holdin' onto by talking about what was botherin' you," said J.R. "You forget how well I know you, Sue Ellen." They both smiled at each other. "Do you really want to know, J.R.?" she asked. J.R said, "Only if you'd like talk to about it."

She turned away from him and started to speak. "Don lost his first wife to cancer a few years before I met him." "I believed he was over her when I agreed to marry him, but as time went on, I realized that as much as he said that he loved me, he had never quite gotten over the feelings he had for her." "Gradually, we wound up spending more and more time apart and that was when I realized that he was still in love with her." She continued, "Do you know how it feels to spend each waking hour haunted by someone you cannot see, J.R.?" J.R considered what Sue Ellen had asked. Did he know what that felt like? Did he ever? Not a day had gone by in the past few years that he hadn't thought about the woman standing before him. He wondered how she felt, what she was doing, did she ever think about him? He decided not to reveal the thoughts racing through his mind, and simply took her hand.

They continued in silence as they walked about the ranch. Sue Ellen enjoyed the touch of his hand on her skin. She hadn't seen this gentle side of her ex-husband for a very long time. J.R. Ewing was tough as nails, but he could be tender, as well. Every rose has its thorns, she thought. They continued to walk to the tree where J.R., Gary and Bobby used to play in when they were young. Sue Ellen stopped and stood by the headstone of Miss Ellie's brother, Garrison Southworth. Years earlier, Jock and Miss Ellie had agreed to let Garrison be buried at the ranch, because Southfork had once belonged to Miss Ellie's father, long before Miss Ellie became Mrs. John Ross "Jock" Ewing I.

The afternoon breeze blew strands of Sue Ellen's hair in her face. J.R deftly reached out to brush the hair away. He leaned over and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. She leaned into him, out of habit, and out of need. The touch of a man - even J.R., was a welcome change from the loneliness she had come to know over the past few years. J.R. could smell the perfume Sue Ellen wore. She wore Accenti by Gucci. The floral accents delightfully blended with the scent of vanilla, peach and raspberry became a heady combination when coupled with the scent of her just showered skin. J.R. basked in this moment. Sue Ellen and he fit so well together, physically and mentally. Their bodies blended perfectly, pressed together as if they had been molded that way. He put his arms around her waist and held her to him. He almost expected her to break his grasp, but she didn't resist. She allowed herself to stay in his arms, her back pressed gently against his chest. The rise and fall of her breathing soon meshed with his. J.R. felt as if they were one. They swayed in a hypnotic rhythm, almost as if they were dancing. J.R. wanted this moment to last forever. Please, God, let me have this moment, and any moment hereafter, he prayed. J.R. wasn't a religious man, but he did know that what went around, came around. The past few years had taught him that.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes and looked at him over her shoulder. J.R. returned her gaze. He cupped her chin in his hand as she turned her body around to face him. He moved his hand from her hip to the small of her back in an effort to pull her closer to him. He kissed her on the mouth and her lips gently parted to accept his kiss. He was again surprised that she didn't reject his advances. The kiss was intensely passionate, speaking volumes of how they both felt about each other. They stopped kissing long enough to catch their breath. Still held tightly in his arms, Sue Ellen laid her head against his shoulder. How she had missed being held and feeling wanted. She didn't care that it was her first ex-husband, but she was content knowing that someone cared.

J.R didn't know what had changed in his life to allow for this moment but he was grateful for it. He, too, had forgotten how good it felt to hold a woman close. He had forgotten the softness of a woman's skin against his own. He never imagined that the woman would be Sue Ellen. He held her, not wanting to let go, not willing to let the moment, however brief, pass him by. The afternoon breeze stirred and carried with it the sound of distant footsteps.

J.R.'s eyes roamed the horizon. He saw John Ross running toward them. John Ross was smiling as he ran. Sue Ellen and J.R. interrupted their embrace and walked hand in hand to meet him halfway. John Ross asked them what they were doing. "Talking," J.R said, winking at Sue Ellen. "We were just talking, son." Sue Ellen gave J.R an approving smile as the three of them walked back toward the house.


	3. Ghosts, Chapter 3

Ghosts

Chapter 3

J.R., Sue Ellen, and John Ross went into the house and into the foyer, next to the staircase. Sue Ellen heard voices coming from the family room and flashed a questioning look over her shoulder, where she thought J.R. had been standing. Turning around, she saw that he and John Ross weren't there. She followed the voices around the corner to the family room where she was greeted with a shouted "SURPRISE!" She was delighted to find Bobby, Christopher, J.R. and John Ross standing under a large white banner with red lettering. The banner read, "Welcome Home Miss Texas." She was overwhelmed with hugs from all of the Ewing "men." John Ross presented her with the bracelet he had chosen for her. She exclaimed how beautiful the bracelet was, as she opened the blue box with the silver ribbon. She hugged and kissed John Ross and silently mouthed the words "Thank You" to J.R.. Several moments later, after getting reacquainted, Teresa announced to everyone that the evening meal would ready within the hour. Bobby and Christopher walked upstairs to change clothes. Sue Ellen, J.R. and John Ross followed behind them.

In their separate rooms, Sue Ellen contemplated what she should wear. Suppers in London usually consisted of her grabbing a bagel or a half sandwich on her way to and from business meetings. Occasionally, when Don was home, they would go out for dinner, nothing fancy – usually, it was the corner pub. She acknowledged how excited she was at the prospect of _actually_ dressing for dinner. She chose a dark maroon, floor length jersey dress that flattered her exquisite figure. She wore the platinum cuff John Ross had given to her and a pair of ruby chandelier style earrings. She combed her hair into a chignon, and, after applying some eye shadow, lipstick and another coat of mascara; a pair of sandals completed the look.

Bobby and Christopher had already gone downstairs, along with John Ross. J.R. waited in the hallway while Sue Ellen finished dressing. He was awestruck by how ravishing she looked, as she came out of her room. Taking her arm by the elbow, he escorted her downstairs.

J.R and John Ross had already planned to wear best dress. Having Sue Ellen back at Southfork was a special occasion and one John Ross hoped they would not soon forget. Bobby and Christopher, not wanting to be outdone, also wore their best attire. John Ross had planned the seating arrangements, ensuring that his Mamma and Daddy would sit together, while Bobby, Christopher and, John Ross sat across from them. The meal was excellent, but the conversation during the meal was even better. Bobby and Christopher told everyone about their fishing trip, and how Christopher and Bobby struggled to reel in the biggest fish Christopher had ever caught. Bobby asked Sue Ellen, "How does it feel to be back in Dallas?" She replied, "Wonderful, I can't believe how much I've missed it." She felt J.R.'s hand resting on her left her knee. She was surprised, yet delighted by how easily she found herself responding to his touch. She looked at J.R and saw her gaze met by his gleaming smile.

They retired to the family room, after supper. This was customary for the Ewing family, ever since J.R and Bobby were children. Sue Ellen sat on the sofa as J.R poured his after-dinner drink. He offered Sue Ellen a glass of water, which she gladly accepted. Her throat felt dry after the conversation they had during dinner. She knew she was only kidding herself – her throat felt dry because of her heightened awareness of the cologne J.R. wore, the nearness of him as they ate their meal the touch of his hand on her knee stayed in her thoughts as she reached for the glass J.R. offered her. Bobby and Christopher invited John Ross to join them at an indoor raceway that had recently opened up in Braddock. John Ross hesitated at first, then accepted the invitation, realizing that his parents would be left spending the evening together. He asked for permission and J.R and Sue Ellen both said, "Yes." John Ross ran upstairs to change his clothes.

J.R. smiled when he realized what John Ross was plotting. He and Sue Ellen had been set up, as if they were on their first date. J.R. remembered his first date with Sue Ellen, as if it were a recent event. He couldn't eat because he was afraid he would miss the twinkle in her beautiful eyes. He was so taken in by the beauty of the woman seated across from him. He couldn't recall the name of the restaurant, nor did he remember what they talked about, but he could remember every detail about her appearance.

Sue Ellen found herself feeling nervous about being left alone in the same room with J.R. Her thoughts kept traveling back to earlier in the afternoon, when they had kissed each other by the tree next to the stables. Absently, she put her finger to her lips, retracing the way his mouth had moved against hers. She wanted nothing more at that moment than for him to carry her upstairs to his bedroom and make love to her – the way he used to when they were together. Once again, she felt her face flush as images of their passion danced in her mind.

The sound of an engine revving up in the driveway signaled to both of them that they were alone. Clearing her throat in an effort to drown out the thunderous silence filling the room, Sue Ellen spoke, "I had a lovely evening, J.R." She stood up to walk upstairs to her room. J.R. was standing in front of her as she arose from the sofa. He took the empty glass from her hand and placed it aside. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her as he had earlier that afternoon, but this time more eagerly. The kiss was unique, steadily increasing in its intensity; more passionate and longing than the first. Sue Ellen indulged his assault against her lips. She yielded to his mouth, as she never had before. His arms tightened around her waist as he drew her deeper into his kiss. Her hands instinctively rose to his shoulders as she met his desire with her own. His hands roaming her back as he probed her mouth, seeking fulfillment for his need.

Lost in his quest, J.R stopped his onslaught and pulled back from Sue Ellen, fearing that he might be moving too quickly. Sue Ellen gave him a questioning look as he pulled away from her. Breathlessly, she asked, "Is everything all right, J.R.?" Her voice sounding huskier than it had before - caught up in the passion of their kiss. His face was pale; almost white as he searched her eyes for the answer he hoped she would give him. "I don't…" He paused. Continuing to speak he said, "I have no right to ask, Sue Ellen . . . " She placed her finger to his lips and said, "You can't ask for anything I'm not willing to give, J.R." The look in her eyes was pleading with him to continue his exploration of her mouth. He could have taken her right then and there and she would have consented to anything he wanted.

"I have lived for this moment, Sue Ellen," he said. "I have rehearsed it every day for the past eight years." She cocked her head to one side and asked, "Did you plan our being alone tonight?" "No, I think that was John Ross' idea." He replied. Nodding her head, she said, "I'm not surprised." "Not a day went by since we moved to England that he hadn't stopped telling me how he wished we were still together."

J.R. smiled and took her hand, leading her upstairs. She willingly accompanied him. As they reached the top of the stairs, he grabbed her arms, pushing her shoulders against the wall, and kissed her again. He could feel his own heart beating – louder and faster, the sound reverberating in his ears. "Thank You," he softly whispered as he resumed his kiss.

Sue Ellen felt the heat of his body pressing into hers as she rallied his passion with her own. This is madness, she thought. Madness be damned, was her only reply. Turning the doorknob of his bedroom door, he sought an answer to his lingering doubts about where he hoped their evening might conclude. The look in her eyes was the only answer he needed. J.R shut the door behind him as Sue Ellen touched his tie. She was looking down when he touched her chin. She raised her head to look into his eyes and he was stunned by what he saw. Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked at him. He tenderly kissed her forehead and hugged her closely to his chest.

J.R could not believe the good fortune he had been dealt. The love of his life was finally here, in his arms. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and softly said, "I Love You, Sue Ellen." "I have **_always_** loved you." Sue Ellen could barely speak. She managed to say, "I never stopped…" her voice trailing off as she succumbed to her emotions. He picked her up and walked toward his bed. He laid her down as he quickly removed his tie. She cautiously helped him remove his jacket, afraid that any rapid movement on her part might break the spell. His hand sought the zipper of her gown, the only barrier to his pursuit. J.R. could barely breathe as he removed the last of her clothes, revealing the most sensuous figure he had ever seen. Their lovemaking was fever pitch. Sue Ellen met his demands, wave after wave. They held each other afterward. They didn't need to say anything. There were no words afforded to them.

Bobby, Christopher and John Ross returned home. The lights were off inside the house, except in the kitchen. John Ross thanked his Uncle Bobby for inviting him out for the evening, and ran inside. Bobby and Christopher walked into the house and into the den. Christopher was too excited to put an end to the evening. John Ross stopped at the top of the stairs, straining to hear any noise that might be coming from either his Dad's room or the room his Mamma was staying in. He smiled as he carefully opened the door to Sue Ellen's room, relieved to discover she wasn't there. What if his Mamma and Daddy had actually spent the night together? He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. He almost clapped his hands in excitement, but stopped, not wanting to make any noise. He would find out soon enough, he assured himself and closed the door to his room.


	4. Ghosts, Chapter 4

Ghosts

Chapter 4

The moon was throwing shadows into J.R.'s bedroom as he lay on his side, his head resting on his pillow. He couldn't take his eyes of the woman sleeping next to him. Sue Ellen had come back into his life, and back into his bed. He was as happy as he had ever been. No, happy doesn't do what he was feeling justice; delirious was a much more suitable word, he thought. Finally, he closed his eyes and joined her in sleep. They stayed that way, locked in an embrace as the minutes ticked by on the clock next to his bed.

Sue Ellen slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she looked at J.R. Had she been dreaming? Did the events of the past couple of hours actually happen? She reached across the bed and ran her hand through J.R.'s hair, gently, in an effort not to disturb his slumber. She was amazed to discover him smiling, as he slept. She started to think that maybe, she had made a poor decision by accepting his offer to stay at Southfork. She was troubled when she thought she had made a mistake by giving in to the passion that had consumed them hours earlier. She turned to get out of his bed and return to her room. Reaching out, he touched her arm. "Sue Ellen, please stay?" he asked. "This feels so right, there's no way in hell it could be wrong." "You read me so well, J.R.," she said. He pulled her to him, once again igniting their flames.

Saturday mornings at Southfork were John Ross' favorite. He could hardly contain himself as he dressed and went downstairs to breakfast. The Ewing's often dined outside in the summer. J.R. and Sue Ellen were already seated at the patio table when John Ross found them. They were sitting next to each other, both of them nursing their coffee. He said, "Mornin' Mamma," hugging and kissing Sue Ellen. "Mornin' Dad." "Mornin', John Ross." "Did you have fun with your Uncle Bobby and Christopher, last night?" J.R asked. "I sure did, the three of us had a race and I came in first place," John Ross replied. Coyly, John Ross asked, "Did you guys have a good night, last night?" Sue Ellen reached her foot under the table and brushed it against J.R.'s leg. J.R smiled at her knowingly, and said, "Yeah, we had a real nice conversation." The look of excitement on John Ross' face abruptly changed to one of disappointment, as his hopes for his Mamma and Daddy reconciling, the way a "husband and wife" would, dissolved with what his Daddy had said. Bobby and Christopher came outside to join the family. Bobby said, "Good Morning." "Good Mornin' Bob, Christopher," said J.R. Sue Ellen smiled at them and said, "Good Morning."

J.R and Sue Ellen sat in silence, not daring to speak, not wanting to give anything away about their night together. Bobby spoke, "Christopher and I are going into town for a while. Did you need a ride to soccer practice, John Ross?" "Omigosh, I completely forgot," said John Ross. "I'll hurry and change." John Ross raced into the house. When he returned; Bobby, Christopher and John Ross drove away in Bobby's car, leaving J.R and Sue Ellen alone, once more. J.R reached across the table and touched Sue Ellen's hand. This touch of her skin against his own felt so good, he thought. Please, God, don't let me do anything that might ruin this, he silently solicited. Sue Ellen asked, "J.R. What are you thinking?" "About last night…" came his reply. They finished their coffee and went inside the house. As they walked upstairs, Sue Ellen asked, "Did you have any plans for today, J.R.?" He had settled his hand at the small of her back, resting it there as they walked. He reveled in how wonderful he felt having Sue Ellen was back in his life, for now, at least. "I was thinking about going for a drive to Lake o' the Pines, would you care to join me?" he said. "That sounds lovely, give me just a minute to change my clothes?" She said, with a hint of a British accent . They walked upstairs to change into something more suitable for a drive to the lake. J.R. dropped his hand away long enough to allow for her to go into her room to change clothes.

J.R went into his room, excited by how wonderful he felt knowing Sue Ellen was so near. J.R. has been with countless women before, during and after his marriage to Sue Ellen ended, but he inevitably desired to be with Sue Ellen. She knew him so well, he thought. It frightened him and thrilled him all at once. He vowed to himself not to repeat past mistakes. When their life together was going better than he could handle, his insecurities always stood in the way of his better judgment, causing him to wander outside of their relationship. He remembered when they were first married; her Mamma, Patricia Shepard had raised Sue Ellen to be a 'proper' Texas wife. Emotions and passions were not acceptable attributes a "woman of distinction" should display, much less possess. J.R. wanted to explore and live out every sexual fantasy he had ever had with Sue Ellen, but he was so afraid of spoiling her that invariably held back. The only time he dared act out his urges was when he was jealous at the thought of her with another man, or after they had been arguing. Closing his eyes, as he envisioned some of their more passionate interludes. Ultimately, J.R. sought fulfillment for his sexual appetites in the arms of other women, even prostitutes. Realizing too late, that none of those women would ever truly satisfy him. They could never make him feel complete. They would never be his emotional and physical equal. Sue Ellen made him feel whole; he never felt more alive than when they were together.

Sue Ellen knocked on his door when she was ready to join him. J.R opened his door and once again, found himself in awe of how she could make a simple, white sweater and jeans look so exceptionally stylish. She had class, that was certain. She had impeccable taste, and it was one of the things J.R admired most about her. She wore her hair down, allowing it to loosely wave about her face. J.R. loved her hair that way. He had discovered a newfound appreciation for everything about Sue Ellen. He wanted to pick her up and carry her to his bed for another lovemaking session, but he resisted.

J.R. and Sue Ellen spent the entire day talking, and walking around the lake. Sue Ellen remembered a time when J.R was more interested in drilling sites than sightseeing. Holding her hand as they walked, he was more attentive to Sue Ellen than ever before. He savored every second of their time together. He asked her, "What did you miss most about the life you left behind, Sue Ellen?" She stopped, turning to face him as she spoke, "Dallas or London?" "Well, both I guess, mostly Texas" he said. "I missed Texas breezes, John Ross, the entire family." She continued, "Warm nights, the Dallas skyline…" Her voice trailing off as J.R once again grasped her in his embrace. J.R. searched her expression for the slightest indication that she might have missed him, too. His answer arrived in the form of an intense kiss. Sue Ellen was full of surprises. He laughed aloud as he realized, once and for all, that he **truly** loved the woman he held tightly in his arms.

The vivacious colors of the sunset blending with the outline of the pine trees surrounding the lake were the perfect backdrop for the afternoon J.R and Sue Ellen had spent together. The late hour reminded both J.R and Sue Ellen that they hadn't eaten anything all day. It didn't seem to matter to either of them. They decided to head back to Southfork, before their absence gave John Ross cause for concern. J.R put the top up on his convertible as they made the long drive home. He didn't want Sue Ellen to feel cold, nor did he want to miss hearing anything she might say. They sat as close together as the console in his car would permit. He had his hand over her knee. She rested her head against his shoulder as they drove.

Sue Ellen inhaled, enjoying the scent of J.R.'s cologne. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Her thoughts interrupted by visions of her ex-husband, Don Lockwood. She remembered the last time she had seen Don, before she left London. He stood, emotionless, in the doorway of the house they had shared. She wanted their marriage to succeed. She need for it to work, if for no other reason than to prove to herself that the reasons for the dissolution of her first, and second marriage to J.R. were not entirely her fault. Stop it, dammit, she thought. Sue Ellen shook her head in an effort to rid her mind of the scenario it was playing for her.

J.R. tightened his grip on her leg as he felt her pulling away. "Is everything all right, Sue Ellen?" he asked. She answered, "No, but it will be." Sensing the change in her demeanor, J.R. slowed the car down in an effort to see if Sue Ellen was upset with him. He searched the road for the next opportunity to pull over and stop. Turning off the engine, J.R. asked, "What's wrong, Darlin'?" He had his hand in her hair, hoping that she would turn to face him. "I'm sorry, J.R.," she said. "I suppose I'm still feeling sluggish from the flight." "I don't think that's what's botherin' you, Sue Ellen," J.R responded. "How would you Bloody know?" She spat at him, irritated not at him, but at what she had been thinking about. Suddenly, she felt remorse for the expletive and how harshly she had reacted to J.R.'s concern for her.

The lights from the instrument panel reflected the look of pain on J.R.'s face. Sue Ellen turned to face J.R., she knew how sensitive he was. J.R Ewing was tough but, the little boy in him was easily hurt, especially by Sue Ellen. She said in a barely audible voice, "Oh, J.R. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." She went on, "You were right, I 'm not feeling exhausted from my trip...I'm angry with myself for thinking about Don." J.R. wondered why the hell she would think about that man after the time they had spent together, then, he unselfishly grumbled, "Well, you were married to the man for six years, I suppose that warrants a thought or two."

Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. She was amused by what he'd said. She thought, sometimes J.R. could be so understanding, when he wanted to be. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Sue Ellen," J.R said. "I'm willing to listen if you want to talk." "Talking is the last thing on my mind right now," she said as she leaned in to kiss his lips. Her mouth moved against his. Gently at first, then increasing in depth. J.R. returned her fervor, aching with a need to feel her skin next to his own. His hands lifting her sweater, as he kissed her, seeking the flesh of her back. She was so soft, so soft. J.R caught his breath as Sue Ellen undid the first button on his pale blue shirt. She kissed his cheek, her lips traveling down his neck. Her fingers tracing the path being led by her mouth. J.R. whispered against her hair, "Darlin' we'd better continue this back at the house, or I'll be forced to make love to you by the side of the road." Sue Ellen whispered huskily , "Drive, J.R." J.R. hurriedly started the engine, not wanting to waste anymore time . He needed her to finish what she had started.

John Ross had been volleying between pacing the distance around the patio and sitting at the table, nervously tapping his fingers. He anxiously awaited the return of his Mamma and Daddy. He had visions of what happened between them after he left for soccer practice. He prayed that they didn't argue. John Ross had one thing on his agenda – the reunion of his parents. If they were to remarry, that would even be better. He loved and respected both of his parents. Alone, they each had traits he admired. He was wise enough and mature enough to know that together, his parents were formidable. The very thought of them together, however briefly, brought a smile to his face.

John Ross practically jumped out of his chair when he recognized his Daddy's car approaching the drive. The car stopped in the driveway and J.R turned off the engine. John Ross ran around to the passenger side to open the door for his Mamma. "Good evening sweetheart," Sue Ellen said, hugging him to her side. "How was soccer practice?" John Ross said, "Our whole soccer team will be going to the state playoffs, if we win our next game." "Wonderful, Son," said J.R. "That's just wonderful." J.R. ruffled the hair on his son's head as the three of them went inside the house. Sue Ellen looked at J.R., her eyes ablaze with her desire for him. J.R told John Ross that he'd better get to bed, it was getting late. John Ross said, "Goodnight, I love you." He kissed them both and walked upstairs.

Sue Ellen saw the look on J.R.'s face and knew what she had to do next. They were in his room in an instant. J.R. ripped his shirt as he threw it on the floor. He pulled Sue Ellen's sweater over her head and kissed her, tossing the garment aside. She backed up as she climbed onto his bed. J.R had never known Sue Ellen to be so wanton. Her appetite for him was insatiable, as she pulled him on top of her. Their bodies intertwined in an ageless rhythm. The crescendo of their abandon left them exhausted. J.R. broke the silence and said, "My God, Sue Ellen. I don't know what's gotten into to you to bring about this change, but don't let it end...Please, don't let it end." Sue Ellen laughed and said, "You've gotten into me, J.R." She smiled wickedly at him, with half-closed eyes.

J.R. grinned and kissed her mouth.


	5. Ghosts, Chapter 5

Ghosts

Chapter 5

J.R. awoke to an empty bed. Startled, he felt the sheets. The side of the bed Sue Ellen had been sleeping on was cold. J.R looked around, straining to hear - hoping for the sound of water running in the shower. He stood up and put on his robe. He looked in the bathroom, disappointed to find it empty. J.R. opened the door to his bedroom and looked down the hallway. He heard John Ross talking to Sue Ellen in her room. He felt saddened at discovering her absent when he woke up, but relieved that maybe she had a reason for her exit. He knew she didn't want anyone to find out that they had been together, at least not right away. She should have - could have at least said something to him before she left, he thought. Frustrated by his recurring insecurities, he walked down the hall to Sue Ellen's bedroom. "Hi, Daddy," John Ross said. "I was tellin' Momma about soccer practice." J.R. said, "Is that right?" J.R. continued, "Tell you what, John Ross, why don't you tell us both all about it tonight after supper?" Sue Ellen quizzically looked at J.R., unsure of what to make of the expression on his face or the tone in his voice. J.R went on, "You go on, now, John Ross. You wouldn't wanna be late for summer camp." John Ross said, "Okay, I'll see you later." As the sound of footsteps echoed and faded, J.R shut the door to Sue Ellen's room."Where the hell were you?" J.R. demanded. Sue Ellen said, "I was right here.""Ooh, sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin'," she teased. She tried to stand up from where she had been seated on her bed, but J.R. grabbed her hard by her wrist. She twisted her arm in an attempt to break his painfully increasing grip. "What in the world is wrong with you?" She cried. "How dare you - You have no right to come into my room, slammin' the door and makin' demands, J.R.!" "Like hell." He yelled back.

"Let go of me!" she hissed. "I let go of you once," J.R. said, "I won't make the same mistake, twice." He kissed her hard, paying no attention to the angry eyes glaring back at him. He threw her down onto her bed and climbed on top of her. Sue Ellen slapped his face, screaming at him to get off of her. "No chance, Sue Ellen." He tore open her robe and kissed her neck. "Dammit, J.R. get off me." she managed to say, as his mouth possessed hers. He continued his assault, his anger and frustration fueling his drive for her. J.R. had no intention of hurting Sue Ellen, he simply despised being teased. Sue Ellen knew exactly how to push his buttons. She should have known when she had gone too far. J.R. didn't care about anything but the woman writhing under him. "Please, J.R?" she begged, her voice muffled by his mouth. "I have waited my entire life for the way you acted last night, Sue Ellen" he said. "I have never known you to be so desirable. When I woke up and found you gone, I didn't know what to think." he continued to speak, "I do know that I get what I want, and right now, all I want is you." He pulled back when he saw the look of terror and rage on her face. He moved away from her and sat on the side of her bed.

"I'm sorry, Darlin'", he said in a raspy voice. "I..," his words failed him when he realized how he had overreacted. Sue Ellen sat up, rubbing her reddening wrist. "Did I hurt you?" J.R asked. "A little," Sue Ellen said, "You frightened me, J.R. I have no idea why you're so angry with me." J.R looked at her, not knowing what to say. He had no excuse for the way he had treated her. He had no reason to behave that way at all. God, why was she the only woman in his life to cause his jealous insecurities to get the better of him. J.R. looked down at her hands, as she continued to rub her wrist. Without saying a word, he stood up from the side of the bed and walked out the door.

Sue Ellen heard the sound of J.R's bedroom door closing. She started to cry. Angry and confused; this was a mistake, a horrible mistake she thought, I never should have let him talk me into staying here. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her suitcase. She couldn't believe how the events of the last two days had culminated in her wanting to get the hell away from Southfork. She found herself wanting to get as far away from J.R. Ewing as she could possibly go. When she finished packing the last of her belongings, she took off her robe and nightgown and climbed into the shower. Tears of anger mixed with tears of pain. She closed her eyes to the water streaming down on her. "That son-of-a bitch!" She swore. When she had finished showering, she changed into the outfit she wore when she arrived at the airport. She called for a taxi to pick her up. There would be an extra 100 tip for the cab driver, if he could get to Southfork in the next twenty minutes. Sue Ellen cautiously opened the door to her room, she found J.R.'s door was closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sue Ellen tiptoed down the hall and headed downstairs. She would have the hotel send for her luggage.

J.R stared through the drapes in his room, watching as the driver shut the door to the taxi and the yellow car sped away. He was leaning his arm against the window, shaking his head. "You jackass," he muttered. Why did he overreact? Why couldn't he have simply walked over to her room, and not made an issue out of finding his bed empty? Damn! He needed her so badly, why couldn't he leave his doubts out of their relationship? Where would she go? What if she decided to go back to London? What about John Ross? J.R. felt somewhat more optimistic, knowing that Sue Ellen would _have_ to see John Ross. She'd have to tell their son why she decided to leave Southfork. J.R. reached for the telephone. The operator asked, "What City?" "Dallas, Texas. The Hyatt Regency, please." he said, "One moment." J.R. heard the ring as the operator put him through to the hotel desk. Please, let her be there, he thought tapping the phone in his hand as he waited for an answer. "Hyatt Regency, Dallas, How may I help you?" came the voice from the other end of the phone. "J.R. Ewing here, I'm tryin' to locate a Mrs. Sue Ellen Lockwood." he said. He could hear the reservation clerk typing the information he had just said into the desks' computer. "Yes, sir, Mrs. Lockwood checked in a few minutes ago. Would you like me to ring her room?" Lord no, he thought. She'd hang up the phone as soon as she heard his voice. "Would you just tell me what room she's stayin in?" he asked. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ewing, sir. That information is confidential." Think, J.R., think. "It's not for me, it's for our son, he'd really like to come and see his Mamma and I'd like the information for him, that's all." was his quick response. "Room forty-two seventy six? Thank You." J.R. smiled as he hung up the phone.

Sue Ellen threw her purse and room card on the chair by the bed in her hotel room. She stared off into space wondering what had gotten into J.R. Angrily, she walked to the other end of the room and looked out the window. She was only four stories off the ground, but it may as well have been four- hundred stories. She felt so alone. "Damn him!" she said, as she continued to rub the wrist J.R had bruised when he grabbed her. "To hell with him!" she cursed aloud. Her tirade interrupted by a voice outside the door to her hotel room. "Delivery for Mrs. Lockwood." came the voice outside the door. Sue Ellen walked over to the door and loosened the security chain. The delivery boy stood outside with the largest bouquet of yellow roses Sue Ellen had ever seen. She accepted the bouquet, and politely thanked the young man who had delivered them. She fumbled for a card to see who had sent the beautiful flowers. She smelled the heady aromas as she searched for the tiny envelope. Maybe it fell off? She pondered as she opened the door to see if she could find the card. She couldn't see any trace of a card, so she turned around and shut the door. She phoned the desk to see if they knew any information about who might have sent her the flowers. The concierge had no idea.

Sue Ellen hung up the receiver and heard another knock on the door. "Yes?" she asked. Another knock followed. "Who is it?" she asked, annoyed by the rude lack of response. She went to the door and opened it, J.R. stood in front of her door. "God, Sue Ellen, I am..." he started to say but she cut him off as she attempted to slam the door in his face. Quickly, J.R blocked the door with his cowboy boot. He winced as the weight of the door crashed against his foot. Serves you right, she thought with a smirk. J.R. opened the door and hobbled into her hotel room. She laughed , in spite of her anger when she saw him limping. "What now?" she flared. "I owe you an apology, Sweetheart," J.R. said in a low, gravelly voice. "You owe me nothing but a promise to turn around and leave!"she retorted viciously. Praying that he would go, wanting him to stay.

"I'm serious, Sue Ellen, I owe you an apology." J.R said, again. "You told me the other day that you were tired of living with a ghost, remember?" "Of course I remember, what does that have to do with an apology?" she fumed, as she stood with her arms folded in front of her. J.R. hesitated, the continued, "I've been fightin' a ghost, too, Sue Ellen." "Hell, I need a priest to perform an exorcism, or somethin'" he said. The look on his face was ashen. "I have tried for years to put you out of my mind and out of my heart, but I just can't do it, Sue Ellen." "If you wanted me out of your life, J.R. why did you meet me at the airport?" "Why did you encourage me to stay at Southfork?" she went on, her voice rising as she asked, "Why did you take me to bed?" Why? Because he needed her. J.R needed to feel her body against his skin. He needed to reclaim the woman he used to call his own. She knew the answer to her question as well as he did. J.R. chose his words carefully and said, "I died the day you left me in that theater after you showed me that movie you and Don made about our life together, Sue Ellen. I died another death when I found out you had remarried. If I lose you again, I might as well put a gun to my head and pull the trigger,'cause there won't be any reason to continue this farce called 'life' if you're not a part of it." His words cut her to the quick. Her anger dissolving as she considered the conviction in what he had said.

She bridged the distance between them with a few strides of her extraordinary, long legs. "Why the tantrum, this morning? She asked. "Why were you so angry?" Her arms still folded, as she looked for an answer from him. "I don't know. I woke up and you weren't there and I thought that you had left for good." he told her. "I couldn't bear the thought of losin' you, after what we've shared these past couple of days." "Then why did you push me away?" she asked, her anger giving way to concern. J.R. said. "I want you to stay with me and our son at Southfork, forever if you'd like," he said. "But, I want it to be your decision." " I had no right to make demands on you, no right at all," J.R. paused, waiting for her response. She looked at him, wanting to hold him in her arms and console the hurt little boy inside the only man she had ever truly loved. "Did you send me the roses?' she asked, pointing to the bouquet on the table in the corner of her suite. "Yes." he was staring at the ground like a rebuked child. She almost laughed, watching him standing in front of her, holding his white Stetson in his hands. Chastised and contrite. He looked up after a moment and saw a delicious smile flash across her face. "Can you ever forgive this little boy?" he shyly questioned. "J.R.," she started, "we've both matured to the point in our lives where we should be able to talk each other about whatever might be bothering us, before flying off the handle, don't you agree?" "I'm a fool, Darlin'. Nothin' but a damn fool." he said, tossing his Stetson aside, and opening his arms to her. She accepted his invitation and his apology, as she put her arm around his waist and her finger to his mouth. "Kiss me, you fool,"she said with a grin.

John Ross' stepped off the bus that had brought him home from summer camp. He looked for his Daddy's car as he walked down the drive to the house. He smiled to find it wasn't there, hoping his Mamma and Daddy were off somewhere... A devilish smile crept upon his face as he gained new hope at the possibility of his parents' reconciling. He remembered watching his Daddy looking at the diamond rings in the jewelers' case at Tiffany's. That would be so cool, if his Mamma and Daddy were to remarry, he thought. That would make him the happiest boy in the whole world. John Ross opened the sliding patio door and walked inside the house. He looked into the parlor, finding it deserted. He called out, "Is anybody home?" No answer. He walked upstairs. Knocking on Sue Ellen's door first, then J.R.'s door. No answer. He went into his bedroom and dialed J.R.'s cellular phone number.

J.R. had left his cell phone in the car. He had one solitary goal. He wanted Sue Ellen to listen to what he had to say, and didn't want _anything_ interfering with what he _needed_ to tell her. Sue Ellen stood by the bed, wearing nothing but his crumpled shirt. He gazed at her, taking stock in everything about how seeing her like this thrilled and excited him, like no other woman ever could. He could see through the shirt she wore, as the sun filling the corner of the room highlighted her sinewy figure, making him want her , once more. She turned around when she heard a heavy sigh escape his lips. "Are you hungry, J.R.?" she asked. "Mm-hmm," he said with a growl. She couldn't believe that he could want her again, so soon after their last passionate romp. "I'm serious," she said. "What makes ya think I'm not?" he asked, leering at her as he reached across the bed. He grabbed her thigh and she let out a surprised yelp. She told him to stop. She was shaking with hunger, she hadn't had anything to eat in two days. J.R. turned over and picked up the telephone. "I'd like a pitcher of iced-tea, some strawberries, whipped cream, a loaf of bread and some Camembert delivered to Room forty-two seventy six, please?" He sat the receiver back on the base of the phone. Sue Ellen smiled, how romantic, she thought. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you, J.R." she purred. "I do try, Darlin'. I do try." was his response.

Sue Ellen walked into the bathroom of her spacious suite just as Room Service arrived at the door. J.R. put on his discarded shirt, and slipped on his trousers before he answered the door. J.R. thanked and tipped the concierge, who had delivered their meal, personally. He shut the door behind him as Sue Ellen came out of the bathroom. She walked toward him, wearing nothing but a towel . She walked over to the tray of food and grabbed a strawberry from the tray J.R held in his hand. Sue Ellen took a bite of the strawberry, savoring the taste. She put the remaining part of the berry up to J.R's gaping mouth. "Damn, you are so beautiful, " he said, hoping that his words fell silent to her ears. J.R. offered her a chunk of the French cheese he knew she enjoyed. He had made a special effort to request it for her from the hotels' amply stocked kitchen. Sue Ellen stuck her perfectly manicured finger into the bowl of whipping cream. She put her cream covered finger to his lips. J.R. sucked the delicately flavored cream from her fingertip. He pulled her to him and offered her the same "courtesy." She languidly sucked at his outstretched finger, closing her eyes as her tongue expertly maneuvered and removed the entire amount of whipping cream he held out to her eager mouth.. J.R could hardly believe his eyes as he watched her. Sue Ellen was seducing him and he was in ecstasy.

His ragged breathing caught her attention, and she opened her eyes. She gave him the same wicked smile she had before. J.R dropped the pitcher of tea he was holding, as Sue Ellen reached for a piece of bread. J.R. caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. He voraciously covered her mouth with his. He was consumed by this woman. He wanted... needed to make love to Sue Ellen - as if they were the only people left in the world. He picked her up and let her fall to the bed. She reached for the button of his trousers, as he removed his half-buttoned shirt. He straddled her as he ardently kissed her neck. Devouring her. She exhaled as the feeling of his hands on her skin sent her reeling. She arched her back, as she met his hips with her own ferocious need. J.R. gasped for air as the towel Sue Ellen wore fell to the floor.


	6. Ghosts, Chapter 6

Ghosts

Chapter 6

The sun was already beating down on the sleeping Dallas skyline. The valet parking attendant at the Hyatt Regency held the door to J.R.'s Cadillac Allante', open while Sue Ellen climbed inside. J.R. was taking her back to Southfork. Driving back to the ranch, J.R. wore a confident grin. Mission accomplished, he mused. Sue Ellen had forgiven his arrogance from the previous morning; when he had yelled at her for not being in his bed when he woke up. Their conversation heightened by the knowing glances and pleasantries they had exchanged. Sue Ellen didn't care what anyone thought about her relationship with J.R. She didn't need approval from anyone. They were consenting adults who had been to hell and back, lucky enough to reconnect, in spite of everything. Their lovemaking was better than it had ever been. Neither of them withheld anything from the other. Her face flushed as she mentally wandered back to the night before. Her Mamma, Patricia would pitch a fit if she knew that her socially prim and proper little girl was a lascivious vixen between the sheets. She smiled and tightened her grip on J.R.'s hand. She _knew_ John Ross would approve of their reconciling. It was the only thing he had ever wanted from his parents. The convertible sped along the highway, the wind blowing Sue Ellen's hair about her head. Occasionally, Sue Ellen would reach up to uncover her face, only to have her hair cover her eyes again. J.R. drove, watching her fight a losing battle against the wind. He laughed aloud. She was such a determined woman, he thought. It was one of the many things about her he so genuinely loved.

John Ross had been outside, sitting at the patio table since first light. He wasn't worried about where his Mamma and Daddy had been. His only care was that they were together. He crossed his fingers, hoping that they were getting along together. John Ross grinned from ear to ear when he saw the Cadillac turning into the drive. He didn't want to appear anxious in front of his Mamma or Daddy, so he waited for J.R. to turn off the engine, before going to meet them. "Mornin', John Ross," said J.R., hugging his son. "How you doin'?" he asked the boy. "Great, how are you Daddy?" John Ross asked. "Mornin' Mamma, where were you guys?" "I told you last night, sweetheart, I stayed in Dallas to work on the Valentine expansion, and your Daddy picked me up this mornin'." Sue Ellen answered. John Ross lovingly looked at both his Mamma and Daddy. They were the only two people in his life whose love for him meant everything in the world to him. He relished seeing them together, even more when they seemed happy.

The three of them walked arm in arm into the house.

The next few days at Southfork were blissfully happy for J.R. Sue Ellen openly shared his bed, and he let her have complete control of him in that area. He didn't mind _that _at all. She had changed so much from when they were first together, he thought. Amazed and aroused by the changes. He discovered that he liked assuming the role of the submissive lover. It was a dramatic change for him, too. He caught his breath, just thinking about his daily escapades with Sue Ellen. Never before, had she been so assertive, so instructive. She told him what she wanted him to do and how she wanted him to accomplish it. He indulged Sue Ellen's every whim. Each morning, they would take long walks around the ranch, and long showers together each night before supper. Their evenings together at Southfork were more enjoyable than either of them had ever known. Neither J.R. nor Sue Ellen ever discussed problems they had had in the past. Their only focus was their own mutual satisfaction, and knowing that John Ross was as happy as he had ever been. The three of them had never felt closer. They were forging a bond that was stronger than any of them ever thought possible. Even Bobby and J.R were getting along.

Sue Ellen awoke early on a Sunday morning to the sound of J.R. talking on the phone. "I don't care how you do it, you just get it done, ya hear?" J.R. shouted angrily into the earpiece, before slamming down the receiver. Grumbling to himself, before standing up from the edge of the bed, "That idiot, I swear to…" "Who were you talking to, J.R?" Sue Ellen interrupted. "Jack Pendleton, he's a banker working on some financin' I've been trying to get to start a new business venture," J.R. answered. "That's wonderful!" Sue Ellen exclaimed, moving closer to where he was standing. "Yeah, if it comes through. I'm so damn sick and tired of bein' jerked around by some of these financial rules and regulations, it's no wonder people hate dealin' with banks, nowadays," he said. His thoughts wandering as Sue Ellen stood by his side, touching his arm. She wanted to ask him if there was anything she could do to help, but took his hand instead. She softly said, "I love you, J.R." "I love you so much. I hope you know that." She continued to speak, trying to get his mind off business. His frown changed to a smile, as he took her in his arms. He kissed her lips and said, "I love you, too, Sue Ellen." "I'm so very lucky to have you back in my life." He said, holding her closer, not wanting anything to change what they had finally found.

That evening, the entire Ewing family was seated at the dining room table, when Teresa announced that there was a telephone call for Mrs. Lockwood. "Thank you, Teresa," Sue Ellen politely said as she walked into the foyer to accept the phone call. J.R. followed her, curious about the unidentified caller. J.R longingly gazed at Sue Ellen as she picked up the telephone. She looked so devastatingly beautiful, he thought. She was wearing a beige colored, silk dress with a flared hemline. The fitted bodice of Sue Ellen's gown perfectly accentuated her curvaceous figure. "Hello," Sue Ellen said. "Oh, yes. How are you Miranda?" Who was Miranda? J.R wondered. "How did you know that I'd be here?" Sue Ellen asked. The conversation went back and forth, for several minutes between Sue Ellen and the woman on the other phone. J.R. was not paying any attention to the words the two women were saying, until he heard Sue Ellen say, "You have a lot of nerve callin' here and blamin' me for something Don did to himself." Sue Ellen hung up the phone, before the other woman had finished speaking.

"Darlin', is anything wrong? J.R. asked. Sue Ellen's face had turned pale, and J.R didn't know whether the tears slowly running down her cheeks were the result of anger or sadness. Sue Ellen looked up at J.R. and said, "Don tried to kill himself last night." "The woman on the phone was his sister, Miranda Barrington," she explained. Why should J.R. care about what Don Lockwood did to himself? J.R. did care about Sue Ellen and seeing her upset made him upset. "What are you gonna do, Sue Ellen," J.R. asked as he tried to get her to open up to him. J.R could tell from the way Sue Ellen spoke, that there was no love lost on Miranda, but Sue Ellen still cared for Don, despite their divorce. Sue Ellen looked deeply into J.R.'s eyes, searching for the answer she already knew. How could she leave Southfork? How could she leave John Ross? How could she leave J.R.? She felt so confused. Sue Ellen often found herself in this situation – torn between two men, but that was years ago. She was past all that, or so she thought. J.R. held her tightly against his chest. He smoothed her hair with his hand, as his other arm held her protectively around her waist.

J.R and Sue Ellen walked upstairs to his bedroom and closed the door. Sue Ellen told J.R that Miranda had been trying to locate her for days. Miranda blamed Sue Ellen for Don's suicide attempt. She told him that Miranda had said that Don was still in love with Sue Ellen and he just couldn't handle their divorce. J.R. became angry. "How dare that woman call here and accuse you like that!" He fumed. J.R. was trying his best to understand. He always considered British people to be overbearing, British women in particular. This woman reinforced his prejudice. "What am I going to do, J.R?" Sue Ellen asked, her voice trembling with emotion. "I can't tell you what to do Darlin'." J.R responded. He wanted to tell her to stay at Southfork with him and John Ross. He wanted her to pick up the phone and tell that bitch who had caused Sue Ellen so much grief where to go, with explicit instructions on what she could do, once she got there. He said, softly, "I love you, Sue Ellen, but I can't tell you what to do." "That decision is yours alone," he said, his voice etched with frustration at the thought of Sue Ellen **_actually_** leaving him to go back to London. Sue Ellen stared at J.R., angrily wiping away the tears spilling down here face. J.R. exhaled and brought her to his chest. He held her, supporting her while she let loose her emotions. J.R. helped her change into a nightgown and lay beside her on the bed. He held her close to his chest as she gave into exhaustion, and fell asleep.

J.R. possessively gazed at Sue Ellen, as she lay sleeping next to him. So much had changed between the in the last few weeks. They had been so intimate, physically and mentally. He wasn't frightened by their attachment. He savored it. He felt whole. It had taken him an entire lifetime to finally feel like this. He was absolute, and it was because of the woman asleep in his arms. J.R softly caressed Sue Ellen's shoulder. He wanted desperately to calm her down, and put her mind at ease. He wanted so many things. J.R. even wanted to ask Sue Ellen to marry him, again. He felt disappointed when he thought that he might have to put his plans for their life together on hold - indefinitely. Damn the fates, he cursed. Sue Ellen had horrific dreams of how Don had tried to commit suicide. She envisioned the usual methods; the gunshot, the overdose of drugs or alcohol, the carbon monoxide poisoning from exhaust fumes…She screamed in terror at some of the more graphic visions rampant in her dreams. She bolted up in bed, startling J.R. He tried to soothe her, saying, "It's okay Sue Ellen. It was just a bad dream." She apologized to him for giving him such a start. She put her head against his chest and allowed him to hold her. He had certainly changed, she thought as sleep claimed her once more.

John Ross vacantly watched his parents, as Sue Ellen and J.R. waited for the boarding announcement for the flight to Heathrow from Dallas. The announcement arrived much too soon. It was a letdown for all three of them. Sue Ellen hugged her son and kissed his cheek. She said, "Bye, John Ross. I'll call as soon as I get to London." John Ross said, "I love you, Mamma. Have a safe flight." Tears of sorrow started falling from his eyes. J.R watched the exchange between his son and the love of his life. J.R. didn't want to let her go, fearing that she might not return. Sue Ellen smiled weakly at J.R. He held her tightly against him, and kissed her softly on her forehead. He cupped her chin with his hand as he kissed her mouth. He told her how much he loved her and supported whatever she felt she had to do. He lied to her. He didn't want her to board the plane. He wanted to take her back to Southfork as his wife. Sue Ellen said, "I love you, J.R. I'll make this up to both of you, somehow." Sue Ellen walked away as the final boarding announcement was made on the public address speaker.

J.R. hugged John Ross as they watched the plane taxi down the runway. J.R. watched as the very plane that had brought Sue Ellen back to his life and back into his arms, took her from him. J.R walked over to the window of the terminal as he saw the plane bank and disappear from view. John Ross looked up at his Daddy and asked, "Will Mamma be coming back?" J.R. could feel his heart breaking as he searched for an answer. Would she be coming back? Would she stay in London? What if she felt so guilty about what Don had attempted to do that she remarried him out of pity? He had to be strong for both of them, he answered, "Of course, your Mamma's comin' back, son. She has to come back." J.R. wasn't sure of anything he had said at that moment. He had to placate his son's fears. He had to quell his own burgeoning fears, as well. Two pairs of cowboy boots walked from the terminal to the waiting limousine, the sound was echoing with each step. There are over a million people livin' in Dallas, Texas, J.R. thought. How in the hell could two of those people feel so alone…?


	7. Ghosts, Chapter 7

Ghosts

Chapter 7

Sue Ellen sat in her seat in first class on the plane headed for London's Heathrow Airport. She stared out the window of the plane as it banked to turn in the necessary direction. Thank God that she was seated by herself, she thought, Tears had stained her face as she had said "good-bye" to J.R. and her son, John Ross. She added to those stains as the pilot announced his welcome speech to all the planes' passengers. Sue Ellen didn't hear a word that came over the speaker. She was miserable. She desperately missed J.R. Weeks earlier, it would have been impossible to imagine missing someone who had made her life a living hell for so many years. That had all changed with the touch of his hand on her arm and the kiss of his lips on her cheek when she had first arrived in Dallas a month before. She closed her eyes, longing for his touch against her skin right now.

" I wish you were here, J.R.," she whispered. Sue Ellen hugged her arms tightly to her chest, in a pathetic attempt to simulate the way it felt as he held her before her departure. It's so bloody unfair, she thought. Her time spent in England had lent itself to a more colorful way of expressing her discontent. J.R. had been so supportive to her after Miranda, Don's sister, had called the ranch to 'inform' Sue Ellen of Don's suicide attempt. Anger welled up inside her as she remembered how hurt she had been when Miranda had _insinuated_ that Sue Ellen was to blame for Don's actions. If Miranda were there right now, thought Sue Ellen, she'd ring her sagging, wrinkled neck. The picture this painted for Sue Ellen helped ease some of the frustration she felt about the whole situation awaiting her in London.

J.R. and John Ross sat in silence in the Ewing Limousine. J.R. poured himself a drink, a double bourbon, straight - no ice, no branch water. J.R. rapidly downed the entire glass and poured himself another. He had almost finished his second drink when John Ross said, "It's okay, Daddy." "Mamma's gonna come back to us, I just know it." J.R sat the glass down on the mini bar in the back of the limousine and pulled his son into his arms. Out of the mouths of babes- just like his Mamma, Miss Ellie used to say, thought J.R. Tears slowly fell down J.R.'s cheeks. He should have stopped Sue Ellen from leaving them. He should have pleaded with her to stay. He should have done, or said a thousand things to her, but he left the final decision up to Sue Ellen.

Dammit! Why did he ever let her get away? J.R. put his hand up to his eyes, attempting to damper his emotions. He could smell Sue Ellen's perfume on his hand as he brought it to his face. She always smelled so intoxicating to him. It didn't matter what perfume she wore, the very essence of Sue Ellen had always gone to his head. He closed his eyes as he remembered the perfume she wore when they had kissed by the tree at Southfork . . .

Sue Ellen picked up the telephone and asked the international operator to ring the phone number for Southfork Ranch, Braddock, Texas. Teresa answered the phone and was surprised when Sue Ellen said, "Hello, Teresa, Its Mrs. Ewing." Sue Ellen smiled at her faux pas. It wasn't _that_ terrible, referring to the time she had spent as Mrs. Ewing, the thought bittersweet to her when she considered why she had to call the ranch long distance in the first place. She almost burst into tears when she heard John Ross ' voice. "Mamma, I've been waiting all day for you to call. How was your flight?" he asked. God, she wished that circumstances were different. She mustered up the courage to tell him how much she missed him already and she would call again really soon. Sue Ellen asked John Ross if J.R was home. She heard her son set the phone on the table and the sound of his footsteps as he went to find his father. The sound of J.R.'s voice on the other line was the most welcome sound she had heard all day. "Darlin', it's good to hear your voice," he said. "I was hoping that you'd call. I know you told John Ross you'd call, but..." Sue Ellen interrupted, "J.R., I am in love with you, can't you get that through your thick skull?"she asked, teasingly. "I miss you," she said to him, hoping to hear he felt the same. J.R. exhaled, he felt as though he had been holding his breath all day. The words she said to him were the release he'd needed. "God, Sweetheart, I miss you. I spent the entire night on the balcony staring out at the horizon. I kept thinkin' that the plane might turn around and bring you back home," his voice deepened as he spoke to her. She felt her emotions rising to the surface as the brunt of what J.R. had said to her made their point. J.R. made her promise to call if she needed anything, no matter the hour. Sue Ellen agreed. She said, "I've got to run to the hospital now, J.R. I'll call you after I see how Don is doing." The hollow sound of the call disconnecting caused J.R to flinch.

Sue Ellen walked through the doors of The Bethlehem Royal Hospital. The sounds of her high heels were clicking the floor as she walked up to the information booth in the hospital lobby. The receptionist asked her if she could be of any assistance. Sue Ellen asked for directions to the intensive care unit. The receptionist gave her directions and pointed her to the elevator that would take her to Unit 6. Sue Ellen pushed the button for the sixth floor on the panel inside the elevator.

"Please, God, give me strength," she whispered, as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal the pristine white corridor leading to the ICU. Sue Ellen could smell the mixture of antiseptic and oxygen and it made her gag. She hated hospitals. She hated the way they smelled. She remembered when she had been in the hospital when she had shot J.R. after his argument with her lover, Nicholas Pierce. Nicholas had fallen off the balcony of the Ewing Condo after a scuffle with J.R. It was an accident, J.R. didn't mean to send Nicholas to his death, but in her emotional state at the time, she blamed J.R. Sue Ellen had grabbed the gun J.R. had dropped and shot him with it, twice. She put her hands to her head in an effort to clear those painful memories. Sue Ellen heard the sound of Miranda's shrill voice asking, "What took you so bloody long?" Sue Ellen felt her earlier desire to wrench this woman's neck surfacing. "You needn't worry about me Miranda, luv. The only reason I have for even dragging my ass back here is Don." Sue Ellen retorted, her British accent increasing as she spoke. Miranda stared at Sue Ellen, shocked and outraged that Sue Ellen would dare speak to her that way. Sue Ellen angrily pushed Miranda aside as she carefully peered around the glass door to Don's room.

J.R. spent the rest of the day sitting in his bedroom. He was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of bourbon. He wondered if he could get drunk enough to get amnesia? It'd be a helluva lot better than livin' with remembering how he felt when Sue Ellen's plane took her away, he thought. He leaned back on the bed, holding the bottle of bourbon with one hand and covering his eyes with the other hand. He couldn't get images of Sue Ellen out of his mind. He didn't want to. He closed his eyes and couldn't see anything but her beautiful smile. He pictured her so distinctly that he found himself reaching out to her. He always reached out to her as he watched her walk away from him. It didn't matter where she went, he was simply trying to hold on to her, even if it was only in his imagination. Before Sue Ellen left to go to London the day before, J.R hadn't needed to use his imagination. He was comforted and satisfied feeling her next to him, everywhere - anywhere they went. He didn't have to reach out to her. She was there. She was with _him_. The night she spent with him in his bed was a night he knew he'd never forget. The way she acted with him in her hotel room at the Hyatt, after he apologized for mistreating her, he could still remember how incredible it felt when she had seduced him. Incredible, he thought. J.R. uttered with an aroused sigh, as he recalled their passion over the past few weeks. He needed a shower - a very cold shower.

Sue Ellen couldn't believe how pitiful Don looked. He was hooked up to a dozen tubes and wires. The tubes and wires were connected to a wall of lifesaving and life-sustaining medical equipment. Don had IV tubes in both of his arms and a breathing tube in his mouth. Sue Ellen could hardly bare to look at him. She didn't even recognize him at first. His eyes were sunken in and his complexion was ashen. What had happened to the vibrant man she used to call her husband? When they had both agreed to a divorce, Don gave her _no_ indication that he had a problem with her leaving. He had told her that she had to do what she had to do. If it was so difficult living with a man who still carried a torch for his dead wife, then she _should_ leave. He had said nothing to her then that gave her any indication that he still loved her. She watched him as she folded her arms in front of her. What could possibly have happened to cause Don to try to take his own life? She wondered, **refusing** to feel responsible for the shell of the man laying motionless across from her.

Sue Ellen turned around and asked the nurse if she could speak to the physician in charge of Don's treatment. The nurse checked the floor records, and called the doctor. She handed Sue Ellen the phone. Sue Ellen spoke, "Yes, This is Sue Ellen Lockwood. Don Lockwood is my uh, husband." She was hesitant to call Don her husband, but willing to do so if it got her the information she sought. The doctor told her that Don had overdosed on sleeping pills and it would be touch and go, **_if_** he were to recover at all. Sue Ellen asked the doctor if Don had a prescription for the pills he took. Sue Ellen had never seen Don take a single aspirin tablet the entire time they were together, much less a sleeping pill. The doctor asked her to hold, while he searched Don's medical chart. The doctor promptly returned and said that the bottle they had found next to Don's bed, before they brought him in, belonged to Mrs. Miranda Barrington. "Oh my God..." Sue Ellen said as she hung up the phone.

J.R. awoke to a pounding headache, and used his hands to shield his eyes from the light filtering into his bedroom. J.R. rubbed his eyes, trying to rid them of the telltale signs of a hangover. He turned over his shoulder and looked at the bed. The place where only days ago the only woman he ever wanted to be with, for as long as he lived, had slept there. He spread his hand out over the sheets. "Damn that bastard, Don Lockwood!"J.R. shouted, wincing as the volume of his voice thundered in his throbbing head. He stood up and went into his bathroom to take something - anything to alleviate his aching head. "Now, if they could come up with a pill to take away my aching heart..." he said, aloud, as he opened the door to the medicine cabinet. He ripped the cap off the bottle of aspirin with his teeth and spat it on the floor. He swallowed three of the little white tablets, following them down his throat with a sip of water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized that he hadn't showered or shaved since he had taken Sue Ellen to the airport. How long ago was that? He wondered, guessing that maybe he _had_ managed to get so inebriated that he really did forget. He wasn't fooling anyone. He walked out of the bathroom and opened his bedroom door.

J.R. walked across the hall to the room where the rest of Sue Ellen's luggage was being stored. He opened one of the suitcases and pulled out one of Sue Ellen's nightgowns. He brought the gown near his face, inhaling as he buried his face in the garment. God, he could still smell her, he thought, appreciatively. He closed his eyes, willing her to come back. He devoutly wished that she were there. J.R. carefully replaced the gown in the suitcase and walked over to the phone on Sue Ellen's night stand. J.R. dialed information."London, England, the Landmark Hotel, please?" J.R. asked. He had to hear Sue Ellen's voice. He had to ask her when, or if she was coming back. "Landmark, how may we help you?' the nasally tone of the voice on the other end of the phone served as a reminder that his head was still pounding. "I'd like to speak with Mrs. Sue Ellen Lockwood, please?'J.R asked. The desk clerk informed him that there was no answer in her room, but he would gladly take a message and be sure that Mrs. Lockwood was made aware of his call. "No, Thank You kindly. I'll try her cell." J.R. said as his voice caught in his throat.

Sue Ellen returned the phone to the nurses' outstretched hand. She turned around and ran to the elevator, repeatedly pushing the button in an effort to speed the elevators' arrival. Once inside, she pushed the button to send the elevator to the hospital lobby. She anxiously watched as the floor numbers blinked at her as the car descended to the main level. The doors opened and Sue Ellen rushed out. She was oblivious to the individuals staring at her as she ran. She called for a taxi to take her back to her hotel. She fully intended on calling the police, to make sure that they knew that the sleeping pills that Don had ingested, belonged to Miranda. She **needed** to call J.R. first. The taxi stopped in front of the Landmark. She thanked the driver and threw him a handful of money, as she hurried into the hotel. The large Victorian style, brass doors opened into a generous lobby atrium. Under normal circumstances, Sue Ellen would have taken time to admire the opulent surroundings. That luxury would have to wait for another time. She rode the elevator to the floor of her hotel room. She heard the phone ring on the other side of the door, as she fumbled with the pass card that allowed entry into the room. Finally, the green light on the doorknob flashed, accepting the embedded code. She tossed the card on the rooms' desk, along with her handbag. She reached for the phone, breathlessly saying, "Hello."

"Sue Ellen?" It was J.R. She felt such a relief at merely hearing his voice. "Did you find out anything about Don? He asked. Not really caring, but his love for Sue Ellen was lending him a smattering of compassion. "The doctor isn't sure if he'll come out of it or not, " Sue Ellen calmly said, glad that she had regained control of her emotions. "I miss you, Darlin', I wanted to know if you had any idea how long you'd be stayin' in London?" the sound of his voice was music to her ears. "I'm not sure, J.R. I can tell you this much, I miss you," Sue Ellen said, her pulse increasing as she thought about the last time they had made love. She shivered as she remembered how she felt when he took her. "Oh, J.R., I wish you were here. I love you," she said in a demure voice. "I'll call you tomorrow,' she said, awaiting his response. "I love you, too, Sugar. I'll be waiting for you." J.R smiled as the dial tone sounded in his ear.


	8. Ghosts, Chapter 8

Ghosts

Chapter 8

Sue Ellen dialed the hotel desk and asked for a cab to take her to the police station at Kensington and Chelsea. The cab waited for Sue Ellen while she went into the station. She asked to speak with someone regarding the suicide attempt Do Lockwood made. The desk Sargent told her to have a seat while he called the Inspector. Sue Ellen's eyes wandered around at all of the people in the station. She marveled at how one of London's smaller borough's police headquarters could be so busy this early in the morning. The Inspector greeted her a few minutes later. She identified herself as Mrs. Sue Ellen Lockwood, and explained to the inspector how Don and she were no longer married, but she came back to London after the phone call from Miranda Barrington. She went further, explaining that Miranda was Don's sister, and the bottle of pills Don had ingested, belonged to Miranda, not Don. The Inspector raised an eyebrow after hearing Sue Ellen's information. The Inspector asked her how she could be reached if necessary, and she informed him that she was staying at the Landmark, but that she would like to hurry and go back to Dallas as soon as possible. Sue Ellen thanked the Inspector, and walked out of the station into the waiting taxicab.

J.R. lay on his bed wearing a pair of dark-blue silk pajamas. The dark blue was a stark contrast to the silver coloring of his hair and the tan skin on his face and hands. He had his arms folded behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankle. He had so many thoughts racing through his head. He didn't know where to begin. He wanted to go and grab a cup of coffee, but instead, he simply thought about Sue Ellen, and it made him smile. He thought about how her voice would change its pitch when she told him how much she loved him. He remembered how good he felt waking up next to her. He felt a renewed sense of what he wanted to do for their future. J.R. sat up in bed and walked toward his shower. He hurriedly dried himself off and started to dress. He wore a dark grey suit, black cowboy boots, a white silk shirt with narrow, alternating maroon and charcoal stripes. He finished it off with a dark wine-colored tie and his black Stetson. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Bobby and Christopher had just finished eating breakfast and were going back into Braddock to the new indoor raceway. J.R. forgot about pouring a cup of coffee, he had other plans. The temperature outside of the house was overwhelming as he opened the door to his car. He kept the top up as he drove into Dallas. He parked the car in front of Tiffany and Co. J.R. grabbed his hat off the passenger seat and put it on his head as he walked into the jewelry store. He was greeted by an older saleswoman, and a smile. She asked him if she could help him with a jewelry selection, and he pointed to the diamond solitaire case. "I'd like to buy a ring for my wife, er, bride-to-be," amazed at how simple it was for him to refer to Sue Ellen as his wife. He asked if he could look at the same ten Carat diamond ring he saw when he was in the store a few weeks ago. The saleswoman handed him the ring and asked if he'd like to inspect it with her loop. J.R. took the loop and put it up to his eye. He was impressed to discover that the diamond was flawless. It was absolutely flawless. J.R. asked if he could have the stone remounted on platinum and sized to a perfect size seven. The saleswoman was taken aback as she took his check for the entire purchase amount, and apologized for not recognizing him sooner. She informed J.R that he would be notified by telephone, when the ring was ready. "Thank You, Darlin'." He said as he put his hat back on his head and walked out to his car.

Sue Ellen could feel her tension wane as the water washed over her. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time she was with J.R. God, how she missed him. She missed his smile. She missed the sound of his voice as he said her name aloud, his voice resonating as he spoke. She missed the feel of his arms wrapped around her, holding her protectively. She longed for his kiss against her lips. She touched her mouth as she sought to remember how his kiss had sent shivers coursing through her. Slowly, Sue Ellen opened her eyes, saddened by the harsh realization that she was alone. Why hadn't she invited J.R. to join her? The last person in the world J.R cared about was Don, she knew that much, but perhaps J.R. would have accompanied her, just to be with her? Her thoughts rapidly switched to what she had learned about Don and the sleeping pills he had ingested. A fiendish smile crept over her as she pictured Miranda being dragged away in handcuffs - no, shackles, for the attempted murder of Don Lockwood. For now, at least, it was attempted murder. If, God forbid, Dons were to die, Miranda would be the prime suspect, and eventually be tried for his murder. A fitting scenario for such a caustic woman, Sue Ellen concluded. She didn't want Don to die. She wouldn't want that at all. It was the simple fact that Miranda had treated Sue Ellen so poorly ever since the first time they had been introduced, shortly after Sue Ellen and Don returned to London from their Caribbean honeymoon. Sue Ellen finished bathing and dried her skin as the last of the bath water whirled around in the bottom of the tub before running down the drain.

J.R. and John Ross were in the family room when they heard the phone ring. Teresa told J.R. that he had a long-distance call. John Ross smiled, maybe it was Mamma? He thought. J.R. eagerly accepted the telephone from Teresa and spoke, "Hello, J.R. Ewin' here." His Texas drawl was allowing him to leave off the last letter of the family name. "Darlin', I've been waitin' all day for you to call," he said upon hearing Sue Ellen's voice. He asked her, "How are your doin'? Has there been any change?" Sue Ellen knew that J.R didn't really care about Don, but the sound of compassion and concern in his voice were the only things that mattered at the moment. "Not much has changed. I miss you terribly," she said to J.R. "I'll be leavin' in a couple of days, after Don's physician gets the results from some tests they've been givin' to Don," she said. The mixture of a Texas accent and a British accent gave a melodic lilt to Sue Ellen's voice. Sue Ellen asked J.R. if she could speak to John Ross. J.R handed his son the phone. "Mamma, I'm so glad it's you. I miss you a lot," he excitedly told her. Sue Ellen could scarcely contain her emotions. She told John Ross that she missed him, too and she'd call again, very soon. Sue Ellen asked John Ross if she could speak with his daddy, again. John Ross said, "okay, bye Mamma. I love you." "I Love you, too, Sweetheart," Sue Ellen gushed. "Darlin', I've been doin' some thinkin', and I've got somethin' I'd like to ask you when you get home, " J.R continued, "I love you, Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen closed her eyes to the tears slowly escaping them. "I love you, too, J.R.," she softly whispered. "I'll call tomorrow," she said. J.R sat the phone down on the table.

J.R. and john Ross walked upstairs to change for bed. J.R. hugged John Ross and said, "'Night, son. I'll see ya in the Mornin'." John Ross said, "'Night, Daddy," as he hugged J.R. and then went into his room, closing the door behind him. J.R. stretched his arms up over his head as he opened his bedroom door and walked inside. He loosened and removed his tie and draped it over the back of the chair. He unbuttoned his sleeves, and reached to unbutton the front of his shirt when he stopped. He remembered something Sue Ellen had said to him the night before she left for London, and it struck him, hard. How was it possible that Miranda What'shername had been tryin' to contact Sue Ellen days before Don had tried to kill himself? J.R. reached for the phone to call Sue Ellen and, tell her about his insight. "Hello," a voice groggy with sleep answered. "Darlin', I hate to wake you, but I just thought of somethin', and it might be of some help," J.R. told her. "How was it that Miranda had been tryin' to reach you before she told you about Don's attempted suicide?" A look of utter shock washed over Sue Ellen's face as she understood the implications of what J.R had asked. "Oh my God . . . " her voice fading as she sat upright in bed.

Sue Ellen told J.R. what she had learned about the sleeping pills, and that they belonged to Miranda, not Don. "I'm worried, Sue Ellen," he told her. "I don't like the idea of your bein' so far away, while Don's lunatic for a sister is on the loose," he said. Sue Ellen smiled and said, "J.R., I'll be fine. I've already told the London police about my suspicions." J.R. felt somewhat relieved when he'd heard about her talking to the police, but he was still worried. "If anything happens to you, Sue Ellen," he continued, "I'll never forgive myself for lettin' you leave me." Sue Ellen was touched by what J.R had said; would he ever forgive himself for letting her leave of for allowing her to leave him? She wondered if he meant this time or any time? Not wanting to upset him, she simply said, "I'll call you later on, J.R. I love you." J.R. hung up the phone as his look of worry turned to anger. "If that crazy Englishwoman so much as disturbs a hair on Sue Ellen's head . . . I swear, there won't be a single place on this planet big enough, or isolated enough for her to hide from me," J.R. vowed. Grabbing the phone from his night stand, he dialed the reservation desk at the Dallas airport and purchased a round trip ticket for the next departure to London, England.


	9. Ghosts, Chapter 9

Ghosts

Chapter 9

J.R. carelessly piled some clothing items into his suitcase, reassuring himself, that whatever items he forgot to pack would be available for purchase when he arrived in London. J.R. had been to London once before. He savored the weather when it rained in London, but didn't care at all for the dense fog that engulfed the city every night. J.R. found the fog an eerie reminder of camping trips he and his brothers would take with their Daddy when they were young. Jock would always tell ghosts stories and it didn't matter where, or when the story took place, there would _always_ be a part of the ghost story that involved fog. Memories J.R. had of his childhood always brought a smile to his face. He could vividly recall conversations that he and his Daddy had about how J.R. and Jock would work side by side, at the helm of Ewing Oil. J.R. couldn't wait until he was old enough to work in the Oil business. It was fabulous back then, with just the two of them, spreadin' the three B's, as Jock would always say. The three B's were booty, booze and broads. J.R. laughed as he recalled how many times Jock Ewing had uttered that phrase. If Ewing oil were to ever have a set of rules, spreadin' the three B's would have been at the top of the list. J.R. dearly missed the oil business. His reputation was famous and infamous, depending on which side of him someone found his or her self on at the time. J.R. shook his head as a feeling of regret came over him. He had no one to hold blame for tarnishing the Ewing name, but his own selfish and sometimes blind motives behind his drive for success. His dealings with a revolutionary named B.D. Calhoun had cost his entire family the right to call his Daddy's company "Ewing Oil." J.R. had every intention of regaining his Daddy's company and his birthright, but that would have to wait for another time. J.R. had bigger fish to fry, in particular, Miranda Barrington.

Sue Ellen was deep in thought as she sat in the limousine she had requested, from the Landmark Hotel to take her to Bethlehem Royal Hospital. There simply had to be a way for her to avoid another confrontation with Miranda, she thought. Sue Ellen wasn't without means, or womanly wiles . . . Perhaps, she could casually flirt with a male orderly or intern and coerce them into letting her know when Miranda was in the Intensive Care Unit with Don. She shook her head in approval at how devious she could be when warranted. Then again, she _had_ learned how to be devious at the feet of the Master, as she had once told J.R. So much had changed between them in such a short period of time. The reasonable voice in her heard warning her to be wary of J.R. gave way to the renewed love she felt for him. She longingly gazed out the window as thoughts of the past few weeks she and J.R. had spent together filled her mind. Sue Ellen once again stepped out of the elevator and onto Unit 6. She walked up to the nurse's station and was thrilled to discover a handsome, young orderly sitting behind the desk. Sue Ellen brazenly touched his arm as she spoke, "Hello, Darlin'," she said, turning on the charm. "I'm here visitin' a family member in ICU, and I was wonderin' if you would mind doin' me a favor?" she played her helpless card for all it was worth. The orderly didn't hesitate and said, in a thick Cockney accent, "Anything, Mum." Sue Ellen told the orderly that she hadn't seen her "dear sister," Miranda Barrington in ages, and would just love to surprise her, if the orderly wouldn't mind informing Sue Ellen whenever Miranda happened to be on the floor. Sue Ellen gave the orderly a very detailed description of Miranda, and the number where Sue Ellen could be reached at the hotel. Sue Ellen thanked the dazzled orderly, and winked at him as she turned around to look in on Don.

J.R. quickly grabbed his suitcase from the baggage carrousel at Heathrow and informed a sky cap that he would greatly appreciate a taxicab to drive him to the Landmark Hotel. The taxi driver helped the hotel's doorman with his astute passengers' luggage, as J.R. quickly walked inside the hotel. J.R approached the concierge's desk and asked if Sue Ellen Lockwood was in her room. The concierge picked up the phone and rang her suite. The concierge sat the phone down and said, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, no one answers in that room." J.R. said, "I'd like for my bags to be delivered to my suite, please." J.R. informed the concierge that he had flown here to surprise his "wife" and would wait for her at the bar. J.R. sat in the empty hotel bar, and looked around. "Must be teatime," he grumbled aloud. J.R. patiently watched as patrons came and went through the brass hotel doors. J.R. choked on his drink when he noticed Sue Ellen walk through the lobby. He wanted to surprise her. He wanted to surprise Miranda, too. He watched as Sue Ellen's hips swayed back and forth with each graceful step. God, she was exquisite, he thought. Her blond hair was perfectly coiffed. She wore a black dress with three-quarter length sleeves and black crocodile pumps. J.R. smiled when he saw that she also wore the platinum cuff John Ross had given to her. J.R. watched as the elevator doors closed, obscuring her from his view. J.R. finished his drink, tipped the bartender, and quickly walked over to the elevators.

Sue Ellen was in her suite, taking off her shoes, when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked, not expecting any visitors at such a late hour. She almost cried out when she opened the door and saw J.R. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. "What are you doin' here?" she asked. "I couldn't stand bein' away from you any longer, Darlin', "he said. Sue Ellen kissed him again, as he let out a relieved sigh. J.R. reached back and closed the door to the suite. He turned around and took Sue Ellen into his arms. "I've missed you ever since your plane left, " he said. "I figured if you had to stay here for another day or two, I might as well join you." Sue Ellen stood on her toes, as she hugged him tight. J.R. kissed her neck, as he once again found the scent of her perfume more intoxicating than the drink he had at the hotel bar. Sue Ellen gently touched the lapels of his jacket. She had missed the feel of his touch. She had missed his lips against her own. She looked into his eyes and tremulously said, "I love you, J.R." She placed a delicate kiss against his neck as he picked her up and carried her over the bed. "I love you, Sue Ellen," he said before covering her mouth with his own, eager lips. Their passion for each other drowning out any reason either of them had to hold back. Hours later, J.R. held Sue Ellen in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

J.R. awoke a short time later, and gazed lovingly at the woman resting quietly in his arms. He gently traced her profile with his finger. Sue Ellen, moved against him. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. J.R. kissed her. "You have made me so happy, Sue Ellen," he said. "I am so damn lucky to have you back in my life," he said as she reached out her hand to touch his face. "I love you, J.R. I love you more than anyone I have aver known," she softly whispered. They spent the next couple of hours getting reacquainted. "How is John Ross?" Sue Ellen asked. J.R said, "He told me to tell ya that he loves ya and can't wait for you to come back home. " Sue Ellen touched his lips with her fingertips as he spoke. She was captivated by even the slightest change in his expression, every movement of his mouth. She traced the side of his chin, as her hand swept through his hair and brought his lips to her own.

J.R. sat in a chair while he waited for Sue Ellen to get dressed, his thoughts going back to the night before. Sue Ellen had become such a wonderful lover, and she was his. He could feel the small box in the pocket of his jacket, and he smiled. He silently wondered where he would propose to Sue Ellen . . . Should he ask her right now? What would she say if he dropped to one knee and opened the blue velvet box? His mind racing. He remembered the other reason for his trip to London. He wasn't exactly sure how he would deal with Miranda. He did know that no matter where Sue Ellen went, he would not leave her alone with that crazy woman. J.R. smiled approvingly when Sue Ellen asked, "How do I look?" J.R. whistled. She was dressed in a linen suit the exact color of her eyes. Her perfectly made up face only adding to her beauty. J.R stood up from the chair and reached for her hand. "God, you are so beautiful, I must be one of the luckiest men alive," he said as he brought her face next to his. "J.R., I thought we were going to go talk with the police inspector?" Sue Ellen asked as she returned his kiss. "The inspector can wait..." he said as his voice trailed off.

J.R. and Sue Ellen were seated in the police Inspector's office. J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand as they waited. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, trying not to seem impatient. Minutes later, the Inspector came into the room. "Awfully sorry to have kept you waiting," he said, as J.R. squirmed in response to his accent. J.R. shook his hand and said, "My name is J.R Ewin'. This is my wife, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen winked at J.R as he continued, "I have somethin' I think you'll find interestin' about the Lockwood situation my wife spoke to you about." J.R. proceeded to tell him about how he found it odd that Miranda had been trying to reach Sue Ellen, _before_ Don Lockwood had even attempted suicide. The Inspector told them that they were going to investigate Mrs. Barrington, and would contact both J.R and Sue Ellen if they had any further questions. "I appreciate that, I really do," J.R. said as he and Sue Ellen stood up to leave. The inspector spoke, "Oh, and if possible, would you mind staying in London until this matter is settled?" Aw hell, J.R thought, but said, "Only for a day or two then we have to get back home." He took Sue Ellen's hand as they walked out of the office.

Once outside of the police station, J.R. said, "That man is a moron, Darlin'." Sue Ellen tried to calm him down by saying, "He only found a out about Miranda two days ago, J.R. Give him some time." J.R. held the limousine door as Sue Ellen stepped inside. J.R. had agreed to accompany Sue Ellen to the hospital while she met with Don's physician. He had called Sue Ellen earlier that day and told her that some of the test results had come back. J.R. didn't give a damn about the results, he was too busy thinking about how he would deal with Miranda. J.R. waited for Sue Ellen outside of the physician's office. He could only hope that the news was promising so he and Sue Ellen could leave London and head back to Dallas. He started to pace back and forth as he waited for the door to open. He stopped when he saw Sue Ellen. "Well, what did the doctor have to say?" he asked, hoping for a favorable answer. "Don is showing signs of some brain activity," she said. J.R. tried hard not to roll his eyes. If her _ever_ thought someone was capable of brain activity, it certainly wasn't Don Lockwood. He managed to say, "Well that's promising." His mood lifted as he put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist as they walked toward the elevator. The elevator doors opened, as Sue Ellen nudged J.R in his ribs. J.R knew exactly what she wanted him to see as Miranda stepped out of the door. Sue Ellen stood up straight and said, "Hello, Miranda." Miranda scornfully eyed Sue Ellen and asked, "What are you doing here, Sue Ellen? I thought you had left to go back to Austin..."J.R interrupted Miranda and said, "Dallas, not Austin." Miranda was outraged that a complete stranger would have the nerve to speak to her in such a way. "Look here, cowboy," she huffed..."J.R pinned her against the wall as he put his face next to hers and said in a gravelly tone, "I don't know who ya are, or where you think you came from, and I really don't give a damn. We have a way of dealin' with people like you where **I** come from and if I ever hear you speak to my wife like that again, you better pray to God that you can run." Miranda's face turned ghostly white as she stood against the wall by the elevator doors, obviously shaken.

Sue Ellen took J.R.'s hand as they walked down the hallway. Sue Ellen grinned as she looked over her shoulder at Miranda. Sue Ellen had never known Miranda to back down from anything, until now. "I think you scared her, J.R," she said as they continued walking. "I meant it, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen kissed his cheek and asked, "You really care about me that much?" "I love you, Darlin'. I'll be damned if some crotchety, old, British hag talks my wife like that." Sue Ellen smiled when J.R had called her his wife. She was amazed that after all these years, it still felt natural to hear him refer to her as his wife. She had even found it easy to call him her husband. Sue Ellen leaned her head against J.R.'s arm, as the elevator doors closed.


	10. Ghosts, Chapter 10

Ghosts

Chapter 10

J.R. closely gazed at Sue Ellen as their limousine drove through the crowded streets of London, en route to the Landmark Hotel. J.R. had one arm around Sue Ellen's shoulder, while he rested his other hand against his chin. Sue Ellen enjoyed the hustle and bustle of downtown London. She had always loved living in the country, but she continued to be drawn to the bright lights and glamorous boutiques she had visited in some of the world's larger cities. She was unaware of J.R.'s fixation on her, as she continued to view the framework of the city. J.R. stared at her, taking inventory of the woman seated next to him. They had been through so much together, he thought. Their lives had intersected on so many different levels. There were times when J.R. wasn't sure where his life ended and Sue Ellen's life began. He couldn't help reminiscing about the good times, and regrettably, the bad times that they had endured. J.R. owed Sue Ellen his life, on more than one occasion. He still had difficult accepting the fact that they had come this far. For several years after Sue Ellen divorced him and left Dallas, J.R. was overwhelmed with remorse for all the cruelty he had put her through over the years. He felt so ashamed. How could she possibly be in love with me? He needed her so badly, what if he screwed things up for them, again? J.R. tried to shake off the insecurities he could feel rising to the surface, and reached out to touch Sue Ellen's cheek, needing to get her attention. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, J.R., you know how easily I'm distracted when I think about shopping." J.R. was instantly reassured by her touch on his hand. J.R. laughed at her comment, knowing that the woman he loved was born to shop. He asked her, "What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Sue Ellen considered his question and said, "Why don't we take a walk through Piccadilly Circus?" "If that's what you'd like, I'm game," J.R unselfishly replied. "I can think of some other things I wouldn't mind doin' . . . " Sue Ellen looked at him in mock shock and said, "Now, J.R. whatever do you mean?" J.R tipped his head back and laughed. He had never felt so at ease with Sue Ellen than he did at that very moment. They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling arm in arm through some of London's most famous stores. J.R didn't mind London, as long as he knew that Sue Ellen was there with him. J.R. watched as Sue Ellen pointed out some of the various tourist spots. J.R. put his hand in the pocket of his jacket, and fumbled with the box inside, while she held his other hand. J.R.'s stomach growling reminded him that he was hungry. "Are you hungry, Sweetheart?" he asked. "Now that you mention it, I'm starving," she said as she squeezed his hand in agreement.

They ate lunch at the Connaught Grill Room. J.R. ordered the steak platter, while Sue Ellen ordered a seafood salad. J.R. drank bourbon, and Sue Ellen ordered a San Pelligrino. J.R continued to fidget with the box in the pocket of his jacket. He had draped the jacket over his arm as the temperature outside increased. He couldn't take his eyes off Sue Ellen. He wanted to ask her if she would marry him right then and there, but he didn't want her memories of his proposal to be at a diner in London. No, he thought, it's best to wait until the time is right. They finished their meal, and left the restaurant. J.R. phoned the limo driver, requesting a ride back to the Landmark. J.R walked to the limo, protectively holding Sue Ellen's waist. He looked around as he held the door for her, so she could step into the waiting car. J.R. wondered if Miranda would try anything, especially after the way J.R. had humiliated her at the hospital. She deserved that, and more, as far as he was concerned. J.R. knew that he hadn't seen the last of Miranda Barrington. When their paths crossed again, J.R. would be ready. Before he left Dallas to fly to London, J.R. had Harry McSween help him find a Private Investigator in London. J.R. told the P.I. all he needed to know about Miranda Barrington, and how he knew she was responsible for the situation with Don Lockwood. J.R. put his thought aside as he and Sue Ellen walked into their hotel suite. As they both entered the suite, the telephone rang. J.R. answered and was greeted by a dial tone. "Hmm," he said, absently, "Must've been a wrong number." "I had a wonderful day. J.R. I'm so glad you decided to join me," Sue Ellen said. J.R. grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him. "Me, too, Sugar," he said before kissing her waiting lips. Sue Ellen invited J.R to join her for an evening shower, like they did when she was at Southfork. "You don't have to ask me twice," he said, as she seductively removed her jacket and walked toward the bathroom.

Sue Ellen couldn't sleep. She carefully got out of the bed and put on her nightgown and robe. She walked outside to the balcony of her suite, and was engrossed as she looked out over the city of London. She pulled the robe tightly around her, trying to compensate for the damp, night air. J.R. sat in bed watching the woman he loved. He watched her a lot, lately, he reflected. He was thrilled to have her back in his life. He and John Ross had talked about her eventual return for months, especially after she had told John Ross that she was divorcing Don. J.R. tossed the bed covers aside, and reached for his robe. He walked over to where Sue Ellen was standing. He put his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. She leaned her head into his kiss and asked, "Did I wake you, J.R.?" "No, of course not, Darlin'. I couldn't sleep, either. I guess I'm still stuck between time zones?" He said as he lifted his head to touch her face with his, and tightened his grip around her waist. "J.R.," she started to say, just as J.R.'s mouth left a blazing hot trail of kisses the length of her neck and over her shoulder. Sue Ellen closed her eyes as he continued his journey. J.R. turned her around, and kissed her waiting mouth.

J.R was startled when the phone rang. He and Sue Ellen had finally fallen asleep just as the sun was coming up. Groggily, he said, "Hello . . .?" John Ross said, "Hi, Daddy, I waited up for your call, but then, I got tired, and fell asleep," J.R. put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone as Sue Ellen quietly asked who he was talking to. J.R. quietly mouthed the words "John Ross," as Sue Ellen rolled over in bed and rested her arms on J.R.'s chest. "Is Mamma there with you?" John Ross enthusiastically inquired. J.R. knew from the tone of his son's voice that John Ross was scheming to reunite his Mamma and Daddy, at any cost, and J.R. couldn't be happier. J.R. handed the phone to Sue Ellen. "Good Morning, Sweetheart," she said as J.R. toyed with a lock of her hair. Sue Ellen and John Ross talked for a few minutes while J.R playfully tried to "distract" her. Sue Ellen said, "I'll call you soon, John Ross. I love you." She handed the phone back to J.R., as he haphazardly dropped it off the side of the bed, and onto the floor. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen on top of his chest, and asked, "Wasn't there somethin' you wanted to ask me about my reason for coming here?" "Yes," she said. "I wanted to know if it was just to be with me, or if you had another reason?" You know me so well, he thought as he glanced at her expressive eyes. J.R. loved the way the flecks of brown and gold danced in her eyes as they caught the morning light. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I was worried about what that whacko, Miranda might be capable of doin', knowin' that you were here in London, all by yourself," he timidly confessed. J.R knew how strong Sue Ellen had become, both emotionally and mentally, but he still worried about her, and she knew it. "Aww, J.R. you really do worry about me, don't you?" she teasingly asked. J.R. lightly swatted at her butt, as he turned and rolled her off of his chest, he kissed her wicked mouth.

Sue Ellen was applying the finishing touches to her makeup, when the phone rang. J.R answered, "Hello." He was once again greeted with a dial tone. "Damn, I wish these people had the decency to at least say somethin' before they hang up," J.R grumpily barked. Sue Ellen looked at him and reached up to his face and touched the frown lines on his forehead. He playfully grabbed her hand away, knowing that she was teasing him. J.R. opened the door of the suite and waited for Sue Ellen, and then he shut the door and wiggled the handle to make sure the lock had caught. They rode the elevator downstairs, and walked through the lobby, and outside to the waiting limousine. They were going to go to 40 Saville Row to buy J.R. some more clothing items. J.R also wanted Sue Ellen to give him a tour of the Valentine Boutique she had opened on London's West End. Although both J.R. and Sue Ellen shared a history surrounding Valentine Lingerie, neither one of them cared to discuss it. They were both tired of battling ghosts.

Sue Ellen stepped out of the limousine, as J.R. reached for her outstretched hand. They walked into the men's clothier, 40 Saville Row, and looked around. The salesman acknowledged both J.R and Sue Ellen as soon as he saw them. He knew that he had a huge potential for a sale. The salesman greeted both J.R and Sue Ellen as he rapidly eyed J.R., trying to guess his appropriate sizes. J.R. spent thousands more than he cared to, but Sue Ellen kept telling him how much she liked this shirt, those pants, or that suit jacket . . . Sue Ellen stood by the side of the mirror with her arms clasped in front of her as she watched J.R. straighten the tie she had chosen to go with the shirt that he had picked out. Sue Ellen watched closely as his tan fingers effortlessly finished tying the tie. She gazed at him adoringly as she noticed how exquisitely the grey color of the shirt offset the steel blue of his eyes. She walked over to him and stood in front of him, as her long fingers smoothed the collar around his neck. J.R. tenderly kissed her forehead as she quietly told him how very nice he looked. Sue Ellen blushed when she realized they were gathering quite a large audience. J.R. laughed, and handed his selections to the salesman as he pulled out his money clip to pay for his purchases. The salesman properly thanked J.R and Sue Ellen for stopping by, and stood next to the doorway, as his eyes followed the obviously happy couple out of the store.

Their next stop was the 'Valentine Boutique.' Sue Ellen took J.R.'s arm as they walked inside the colorful shop. She gave J.R the grand tour, as she explained her ideas for the new product line of bathing suits she hoped to introduce as soon as the designs had been approved. J.R. watched her in awe, marveling at how much she had changed. She knew the lingerie industry almost as well as felt he knew the oil business. She showed him the line of higher end nightgowns and robes that the boutique offered to some of their more affluent clientele. I'm very impressed, Sue Ellen," J.R. said. "I really believe you mean that, J.R.," she said with a smile. J.R. touched the hemline of a deep rose colored gown and matching robe. J.R. envisioned Sue Ellen wearing the gown. He caught his breath as he could see how the garment would drape over her chest, and hang down her back in a deep-V. Sue Ellen watched him as he asked the nearby salesclerk for the gown and robe in Sue Ellen's size. J.R. paid the salesclerk for the items, and reached for Sue Ellen's hand. He smiled at Sue Ellen and whispered, "Don't you worry, Sugar," he said pointing to the bag in his hand. He continued, "I just want to see you in this for a few minutes, before it falls on the hotel room floor."

The limousine waited as Sue Ellen stepped outside. J.R. told Sue Ellen that he had to run an errand before he joined her in their hotel suite. He instructed the limo driver to take him to the Bethlehem Royal Hospital. J.R. wanted to pay a visit to Miranda Barrington. The investigator J.R. hired before his arrival had informed him when and where Miranda went every day. J.R. knew exactly when she would be at the hospital. J.R. wanted there to be no misinterpretation of the threat he made to her, warning her to stay away from Sue Ellen. J.R. had been instructed by the P.I. to wear a wire and record anything Miranda might have to say about her guilt or innocence where Don was concerned. J.R. held a tape recorder in pocket and was ready for anything as he rode the elevator to Unit 6 and walked out into the hallway as the doors to the elevator opened. J.R. was surprised to see Miranda sitting by herself in Don's hospital room. He pushed the 'record' button on the micro cassette recorder and walked over to Don's room. Miranda was seated with her back to the window, in a chair next to the bed. She was talking aloud and it was the opportunity J.R. had been hoping for. "I never meant for this to happen when I gave you those pills," she said to no one in particular, unaware that J.R stood just outside the door, recording her every word. She continued, "I wanted to make you pay for marrying that American woman. You ruined all of my plans for our future, when you married her, and I wanted to make both of you regret your decision." J.R. stood back, and shrugged his shoulders, exactly what Miranda meant by their future? That comment alone might be worth investigating, he thought. This woman is more twisted and deranged than Clayton's sister, Lady Jessica Montford ever was, J.R. concluded. J.R. was content, knowing that he had Miranda's bedside confession on tape. He stopped the recorder, and quickly left the hospital to turn this new information over the police Inspector. He had his own agenda and it didn't involve staying in London any longer than he and Sue Ellen had to.

The Landmark's concierge brought J.R and Sue Ellen's packages to the room, and thanked Sue Ellen for her generous gratuity. The door of the suite closed behind Sue Ellen just as the telephone rang. It was the Police Inspector. They had arrested Miranda Barrington for the attempted murder of Don Lockwood. "That's just wonderful," Sue Ellen said, thanking the Inspector for letting her know. Sue Ellen impatiently waited for J.R. to return. She wondered what errands he could possibly have had to run after their earlier shopping spree? Several hours had passed, and Sue Ellen started to worry when J.R. still hadn't returned. She wondered if J.R. was haunted by ghosts of their past as much as she was? Sue Ellen was relieved when J.R. opened the door to the suite. Sue Ellen told him she had the most incredible news, the Police Inspector had called and told her that they had Miranda Barrington in custody for her attempt on Don's life. Sue Ellen felt a sigh of relief escape her lips as J.R. reached over and possessively hugged her to him. J.R. said, "If they're smart, they'll give that woman a swift and substantial dose of Texas justice."


	11. Ghosts, Chapter 11

Ghosts

Chapter 11

J.R. took a step over to the closet of their suite; he reached for his suitcase and walked over to the king-size bed. He unlocked the suitcase and opened it up. Sue Ellen gave him a puzzled look, and asked, "J.R., What are you doing?" He replied, "Packin' my clothes so we can go back home." Sometimes, he thought, Sue Ellen could be so naive. Sue Ellen eyed him and nervously said, "I can't leave yet, J.R., I'm still worried about Don. I'd also like to stay until Miranda goes on trial..." J.R. stopped her before she could continue, and said, "Darlin', we don't even know how long that'll take. My God, Sue Ellen, it could be months, maybe even years." Sue Ellen turned her back to him and headed for the balcony. She was irritated with J.R., even though a part of her knew that he was right. She always hated it when he was right. J.R. could feel her discontent and tried to placate her, "Sweetheart," he said as he stopped packing his suitcase, and walked to where she was standing. Sue Ellen had her arms folded in front of her, nervously biting at the fingernail between her teeth. J.R. turned to look at her, and reached out to touch her shoulder, but hesitated, not wanting to increase the tension escalating between them. Their past few weeks together had drawn them closer than he had ever dreamed they could be, and once again, Don Lockwood was coming between them. "Damn it, Sue Ellen," he cursed, instantly regretting his expletive. Sue Ellen turned her head over her shoulder and heatedly glared at him. Sue Ellen could cut him to the quick with a single look, and the look she gave him served as a warning for him not to go any further. J.R. shook his head in disgust. He grabbed his Stetson, and walked out of their suite, slamming the door behind him. Sue Ellen flinched from the powerful sound as the door made its connection with the frame. Tears were forming in her hazel eyes, as she stood, motionless, and alone in their suite.

J.R. rode the elevator down to the hotel lobby and swiftly walked over to the bar. The bartender asked in a distinct Cockney accent, "What'll ye 'ave, mate?" "Bourbon, straight-up. Make it a double," J.R. growled. The bartender handed J.R his bourbon, and walked to the other end of the bar. J.R. furiously downed his drink, and motioned the bartender for another. When he had his second drink in hand, he looked around the bar, realizing that he was the only patron there. His thoughts drifted to why he sat there by himself, while Sue Ellen was upstairs. J.R. sipped on his second drink for a moment or two, then he sat the glass on the bar. He put his hand up to his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sue Ellen had a unique ability to make him feel like this, he silently confessed. Why couldn't she see that all he ever wanted was for her to be at Southfork with him, and John Ross? London was a nice place to visit, but it wasn't Texas. The bartender interrupted his train of thoughts and asked, "Anything wrong, mate?" J.R. didn't respond. He was too wrapped up in his reverie to hear anything. The bartender watched as J.R. moved his hand back and forth against his nose. It was a vain attempt to silence the pounding in his head. J.R reached into the pocket of his jacket with his other hand and pulled out the blue velvet box. He pulled his other hand away from his head, and opened the box. The bar was dimly lit, but the prisms bouncing off the diamond ring caused the bartender to speak up, "Lor' blimey, would ye look a' that rock!" J.R. said nothing. He gingerly moved the ring around in his fingers. The bartender was curious, and asked, "Who's the lucky lady?" J.R. said, "Huh?" The bartender could tell his lone customer wasn't interested in small talk, so he walked away to the other end of the bar. J.R. stared at the ring as the myriad of colors reflecting off the stone danced across the top of the bar.

Sue Ellen sat on a chair on the balcony outside their hotel room. "That son-of-a-bitch, " she hissed. She didn't care that her mascara was dripping off her cheeks, and onto her skirt. She was too angry and frustrated to worry about her clothes. She wondered how she and J.R. always managed to wind up like this, bickering, with one of them invariably walking out the door. She acknowledged that J.R. was partially right, when he reminded her how long it could actually take before Miranda Barrington's trial date. Sue Ellen also knew that J.R. was just as frustrated as she was by the whole situation with Don Lockwood, but why did J.R. have to get so damn angry? Sue Ellen wondered where J.R. had gone? He'd been gone for a couple of hours, and she could tell it was getting late as she disinterestedly watched the setting sun. She looked down at the black splotches of tears and makeup on her clothes. "To hell with him!" she cursed as she stood up and went back inside the hotel room. Sue Ellen walked over to the side of the bed and picked up the phone. The hotel's operator asked her for the number she wanted, and Sue Ellen said, "The Bethlehem Royal Hospital, please?" Sue Ellen told the hospital's switchboard operator that she'd like to speak with someone in ICU. Finally, she heard, "Unit 6, ICU." Sue Ellen said, "This is Sue Ellen Lockwood. I'm calling to see if there has been any change in my husband, Don Lockwood's condition." "One moment, please?" came the voice at the nurse's station. "Mrs. Lockwood?" - a male voice asked. "Yes?" Sue Ellen quietly said. "This is Dr. Carroll. I'm a neurologist assigned to your husband's case." Sue Ellen anxiously waited for him to tell her more. The doctor continued, "Your husband is making some progress, and responding to various stimuli. However, he has yet to regain consciousness." Sue Ellen softly said, "Thank you, Doctor," as she hung up the phone

J.R. placed the engagement ring back into the velvet box, and put the box back into the pocket of his jacket. He paid the bartender for his drinks, and left a ten-pound note on the counter, next to the empty glasses. J.R. solemnly walked through the lobby, and stared at the floor as he reached out and pressed the 'call' button on the panel next to the elevator doors. J.R. continued to stare at the floor as the elevator ascended to the floor of their hotel suite. J.R. peeked out into the hallway, when the doors opened. His anger had given way to regret, and recrimination as he walked toward the suite. J.R. pulled the pass card out of his pocket, and swiped the card while he waited for the green light to flash. J.R. gently turned the doorknob. He contemplated what Sue Ellen had said to him a few weeks earlier, after their argument at Southfork. They were indeed both at a point in their lives, and their relationship that would serve them well to talk things over, instead of bickering. God knows they'd had their share of quarrels. J.R. slowly walked into the room and held the door handle as it closed behind him. The room was dark, and J.R wondered if Sue Ellen was even there? He couldn't blame her if she was gone. He speculated that she might have left the hotel, and gone back to the hospital to check on Don. J.R. put his hand to the bridge of his nose, once again trying to silence the hammering in his head. J.R scrutinized the outline of Sue Ellen's shape on the bed. He removed his cowboy boots, and walked into the bathroom to look for some aspirin for his headache. J.R. switched on the light, as he removed his jacket, and placed it on the counter, next to the sink. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and placed his fists on the sink, while his arms straddled the basin. He lifted his head, and glanced at his reflection. Steel-blue eyes bore into him. "Damn," he cursed, as he removed his clothes and pulled his robe off the hook, behind the bathroom door. He tied the belt of the robe around his mid-section, and continued getting ready for bed. When he was finished, he switched off the bathroom light, and cautiously opened the door.

J.R.'s eyes darted to Sue Ellen's sleeping form, His thoughts once again betraying his earlier behavior. J.R. longed to join Sue Ellen in bed. He desperately needed to apologize to her for being such a hard-nosed jackass. Instead, he walked outside, onto the balcony and peered out over the sprawling city below. He contemplated the past few weeks him and Sue Ellen had spent together. The day she returned to the ranch was one of the best days he'd had in years. His spirits lifted as he recalled the kisses they had shared and the lovemaking. "Ah," he sighed aloud as he closed his eyes, endeavoring to seize the recent memories. Sue Ellen was the best lover J.R. had ever experienced. He skilled campaigns elevated him to heights he scarcely dared to dream about with other women. Sue Ellen had matured into an exceedingly accomplished lover. J.R. was lost in his daydream when Sue Ellen crept up behind him. Her voice barely audible as she said, "J.R.?" He turned around to face her. She was wearing the primrose-colored nightgown he purchased for her, when they were at the Valentine Boutique. J.R.'s eyes glanced up and down her lithe curves as she met his gaze with her own. He said, "Darlin', I'm sorry about earlier." Sue Ellen closed the distance between them with one graceful step. "I'm sorry, too," she whispered. "God, Sue Ellen, you are breathtaking," he said, as his eyes beheld the vision standing in front of him. The wind blew strands of her upswept hair into her eyes. J.R tentatively reached out to catch the wayward locks of wavy blond hair. She was bewitching, he thought, as he closely examined her face. The wind had caused the fabric of her gown to seductively cling to her magnificent frame. J.R.'s eyes roamed the entire length of her body. His breathing was becoming ragged with desire.

"Have you heard any news about Don?" he asked, feeling the need to show remorse for the way he had acted earlier. "Mm-hmm, I called the hospital and spoke with a neurologist. He said that Don was responding to some stimuli, but he was still unconscious," she said. J.R. searched her eyes for a look of approval. Sue Ellen gave him a timid smile. J.R. found a small amount of solace in what she had to say about Don. "What have you decided about flying back home?" He asked, and instantly wished that he could take back the question. "Well, the neurologist does have the phone number for the ranch, and there really isn't anything I can do for Don, except wait. I can wait for news at Southfork just as easily as I can wait for any information here in London..." her voice faded, as she watched a nervous smile spread across J.R.'s face. He didn't want to talk about Don, anymore. He was concerned about his relationship with Sue Ellen. His fears were put to rest, as he watched Sue Ellen extend her hand.

Sue Ellen touched his hand with her delicate, slender fingers. "I was worried about you," she said as she lifted her eyes to meet his. J.R. pulled her into his arms. He whispered her name into her hair. Sue Ellen tenderly kissed his cheek. J.R. turned his head, and kissed her lips with his unfulfilled mouth. The feel of his warm hand on the skin of her back made her shiver with an uncontrollable desire. J.R. effortlessly picked her up, and carried her into their room. J.R. rested his knee against the bed as he carefully set her down on the mattress. Sue Ellen reached out and slid her hand into his robe and touched his chest. She let a single finger trace a line down his body to where his robe was tied about his waist. J.R.'s breath caught in his throat, as she touched his skin. "Sue Ellen, " he said in a voice husky with need. She reached around to the back of his head and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him, exploring his warm, inviting mouth. J.R. slid his fingers under one of the straps of her gown. She lowered her eyes, and watched as J.R.'s eyes followed the movements of his agile fingers. "God, you are so beautiful, " he said in a voice deepened by longing, as the two of them succumbed to their passion. The next few hours found the two of them with their legs entwined, underneath the sheets. J.R. stroked her arm as they lay in silence. All the emotions of their argument replaced with a newfound intimacy. Finally, they gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.


	12. Ghosts, Chapter 12

Ghosts

Chapter 12

Daylight filtered through the drawn curtains of the hotel suite. J.R. and Sue Ellen held each other, not willing to let the events of the night before escape. Sue Ellen languidly stretched, and moved against J.R.'s leg. J.R. could feel the warmth of Sue Ellen's skin, and he stirred. Sleep hung thick in his voice as he said, "Mornin', Darlin'." He pulled her closer to him, and traced the curve of her neck with delicate kisses. Sue Ellen kept her eyes closed to the light of day, as she said, "Mmm, that feels so nice." J.R. moved his hand from her hip and gently caressed her shoulder. His focus on her was intense as his eyes followed the streaming beams of light that highlighted her tendrils of blond hair. J.R. inhaled, and his senses were filled with the seductive combination of her perfume and their night of lovemaking. Sue Ellen looked over her shoulder, and met his enraptured gaze as he touched her hair with his hand. J.R. kissed her and whispered her name as their lips met.

All the doubts from their past departed as they kissed. Any reservations that J.R. might have had about her feelings for him were abandoned as she rolled over and pulled his face to her own. The look in Sue Ellen's eyes revealed every ounce of affection and devotion she had, or ever would feel for him. Any questions either of them ever had about tomorrow melted away as their eyes united. J.R.'s fingers wiped at his eyes in disbelief. He had never felt emotion like this before. He had loved, and lost Sue Ellen, only to find her again, and there had been times when he would have given his last breath to know how she truly felt about him. Sue Ellen tenderly lifted a finger to wipe away the moisture forming in his eyes. J.R. could feel a rush of embarrassment, as he saw the compassion reflected on her face. He cleared his throat, not wanting to appear any more vulnerable than he already felt. J.R. whispered, "God, I love you, Sue Ellen. I love you more than I dare." Sue Ellen responded by touching his lips with her outstretched finger. "I love you, too, J.R.," she said as she exhaled, her breathing matching J.R.'s own increasing rhythm. They were once again swept away by the intensifying wave.

Sue Ellen dressed in a white crepe, sleeveless dress and a pair of wedged, espadrille sandals. She wore her hair loosely piled on top of her head and a pair of silver hoop earrings hung from her ears. She wore the cuff bracelet that John Ross had given to her on her wrist. J.R. smiled in approval when he saw how radiant she looked. She wanted to apply some more makeup to her already glowing face, but J.R. said, "You look exquisite just like that, Sweetheart." She returned his compliment with a gracious, "Thank you, J.R. Thank you for everything." She winked at him and knew immediately that he understood. They left their suite, and rode the elevator down to the lobby. J.R. planned a surprise picnic for Sue Ellen in a park, a few blocks away from the Landmark Hotel. He had made all the necessary arrangements that morning, while Sue Ellen was in the shower. A local delicatessen would cater their lunch when they were scheduled to arrive at the park. J.R. and Sue Ellen walked hand in hand through the crowded streets on their way to the park. J.R lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed the back of her hand. Sue Ellen gasped as they turned the corner and saw what J.R. had in store for her.

The entrance to the park was flanked with bouquets of roses. Yellow, red, pink and white roses overflowing their planters, lined the pathway to a giant elm tree in the middle of the park. Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. and asked, "When did you find the time to do all of this?" J.R. was delighted. Knowing that she was pleased meant more to him than he ever imagined. "I made the arrangements while you were showerin'," he confessed. After they finished their lunch, they sat back against the tree. J.R. removed his jacket and put it over Sue Ellen's shoulders while she sat against the tree. Sue Ellen suggested that J.R. lay his head in her lap as they watched the people coming and going in the park. J.R. closed his eyes as Sue Ellen ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed how distinguished his grey hair made him look. J.R. had always managed to stand out in the crowd, but his grey hair was a stark contrast to his tan skin. Sue Ellen had never felt so attracted to him. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt herself wanting him to take her all over again. J.R. opened his eyes and caught her gaze. She blushed, wondering if he could tell what she had been thinking about. J.R. pulled her face down to his and kissed her.

J.R. asked,"What are you thinkin' about, Sugar?" Sue Ellen looked away, fearing that she was being far too obvious. J.R. sat up and gently cupped her chin in his hand as he turned her to face him. "God, Sue Ellen, you are so beautiful," he said. Sue Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but her voice was caught as the wind started to blow in a storm. J.R. pulled his jacket around her shoulders as the temperature quickly started to drop. They ran back to their hotel as the large drops of rain started pelting the ground. Sue Ellen absently reached into the pockets of J.R.'s jacket as they entered the hotel lobby. Sue Ellen felt a small velvet box inside one of the pockets. She pulled it out and asked, "What's this?" J.R. reached out to try and pull the box from her hand, before she could see its contents. Sue Ellen turned away, causing him to trip over one of the chairs in the lobby. Sue Ellen burst out laughing, then sobered and asked, "Are you okay, Darlin'?" J.R. was quickly taken in by her laughter, as he too, saw the humor in the situation. Sue Ellen helped him up as he snatched the box from her hand. "What's in the box, J.R.," she said, trying desperately to sound serious. J.R. didn't want his proposal of marriage to be like this, but she could be so damn stubborn. He said, I'll show ya upstairs, after we get out of these wet clothes." Sue Ellen said, "I'll hold you to that, J.R." He smiled and said,"I'm countin' on it, Darlin'."

J.R. and Sue Ellen removed their rain-drenched clothes and quickly showered. Sue Ellen pinned her hair up, and slipped into a peach colored silk nightgown with a plunging neckline and a thigh-high slit on one side. The gown was similar to one of the gowns she had shown J.R. when they were at the Valentine Boutique. The bronze color of her skin was perfectly accentuated by the pale color of the gown. J.R picked up the blue velvet box. He walked over to her and held out his hand. Sue Ellen opened the box as J.R lightly held her by her shoulders. Sue Ellen was speechless when she saw the contents of the box. J.R said, "Sue Ellen, I love you. I love you more than I ever imagined I could love anyone. These past few weeks we've spent together reminded me of how much I missed having you in my life . . . " Tears were falling down Sue Ellen's cheeks, as J.R. continued, "I took you for granted before, I won't make that mistake again, I promise. I never realized how much you meant to me until you weren't there anymore. I've regretted every minute I've lived without you in my life, and I'd be the happiest man alive if you'd agree to marry me, and spend your life with me and our son at Southfork." Softly, Sue Ellen started to speak, "J.R. what about - What if . . . ?" J.R. didn't want to push her, so he said, "You don't have to give me an answer right away. I just wanted you to know that you were right. I'm tired of living in the past and I'm not afraid of ghosts, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen's gaze was fixated on the ten Carat diamond solitaire, set atop the platinum band. J.R continued to speak, "You and I are so alike, we are better together than we could ever be apart. I need you, Sue Ellen. I'm a better man because of you, and I'd be the luckiest man alive knowin' that I could spend the rest of my days with you." J.R. slowly slid the ring onto her finger. Sue Ellen's voice overcame her fears as she lifted her eyes and said, "Yes, Oh God, yes, J.R." J.R. kissed her fervently as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

J.R. called the reservation desk at Heathrow, and arranged for two first-class, one-way tickets to Dallas, Texas. Sue Ellen carefully packed their luggage as J.R. talked on the phone. He called the hotel desk and requested a bellman to collect their suitcases, and a limousine to take them to the airport. She was lost in thought as J.R. hung up the phone and stood behind Sue Ellen. He put his arms around her waist, and said, "Our plane leaves in a couple of hours, Darlin'." Sue Ellen asked, "I was wonderin', am I bein' selfish, J.R.? Am I bein' selfish for leavin' Don all alone like this?" J.R considered her question, then said, "Hell no, Sweetheart. For all we know, Don doesn't even know you're here. That neurologist told you there wasn't anything anyone could do for Don until he regains consciousness, or keels over..." Sue Ellen poked his ribs with her elbow, then laughed as she realized that J.R. was right. She couldn't do anything more for Don, unless there was a change in his condition. Sue Ellen leaned her head against his chest and softly said, "You're right, J.R. Let's go home."

Sue Ellen tightly held J.R.'s arm as they waited for the boarding call. J.R. could tell that she was distracted. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong, Honey?" She shyly confessed,"I'm nervous, J.R." He incredulously asked, "What in the world could you possibly be nervous about?" Sue Ellen looked at him, and said, 'I'm worried about goin' back to Southfork." Her thoughts traveled back in time, to when she and J.R. were married. All of her fears and insecurities that she was certain that she had buried resurfaced. She could come up with only one reason why she should stay in London. She had several reasons for going back to Dallas. She looked at J.R., searching for the answer she already knew. J.R. kissed her cheek, and said, "Sue Ellen, Southfork will always be your home. Mamma and Clayton love you very much. Bobby and Christopher love you, too. You know John Ross loves you. Hell, this reconciliation was partly his idea." Sue Ellen flashed him a knowing grin and said, "I had a feeling the two of you were up to somethin'." J.R. stood up from the chair and hugged her to his chest, he tenderly kissed her forehead as the boarding announcement was made for the flight leaving for Dallas, Texas. J.R. put his Stetson on his head and tipped the brim. He reached for Sue Ellen's hand as they walked from the concourse to the jetwalk, and boarded the plane. They had struggled with the ghosts from their past, and exercised their demons. It had taken them years, but they finally won the battle. J.R. and Sue Ellen smiled at each other, consoled by the fact that this time, the plane was taking both of them back to Southfork.

The plane taxied down the runway as the dense, evening fog enveloped the city of London.

_Continued in "Reunion" …_


End file.
